Which Uke Is Cuter
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: Sequal to AN EYE FOR AN EYE.
1. Chapter 1

WHICH UKE IS CUTER

Sequal to AN EYE FOR AN EYE.

Chapter 1

Akihiko Usami and Nowaki Kusama had not yet reached an end to their little competition. They both still believed that their own uke was cuter than the other. Usagi knew that he was right, without a doubt. He finally decided to come to Misaki's class one final time, in hope of getting an outsider's opinion on the topic.

"Here again, huh? This'll be interesting" Sumi said with a smirk.

"Don't encourage him!" Misaki scolded. He stared angrily at his lover, who was now standing in front of the class next to a thoroughly pissed Hiroki, and he groaned, "Oh god…What does he want now?"

Everyone else was also wondering the same thing; excited, curious whispering could be heard. When the writer cleared his throat, preparing to speak, everyone fell silent and gave him their fullest attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but could all of you please assist me with something?"

"No! They can't! They're here to learn, now go away!" Hiroki snapped angrily. Usagi simply smirked and ignored him, angering him even further.

"Alright, then. See that boy?" Usagi said loudly, pointing dramatically at Misaki, "In your honest opinion, please raise your hand if you think he's cute."

Misaki's cheeks went bright red as everyone turned to look at him. Everyone was trying to get a good look at him, trying to decide if he was cute or not. It was so embarrassing, Misaki wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. When the students finished making their decision, more than half of the girls raised their hands, and ten of the boys, including Sumi. Misaki couldn't believe his class were such perverts.

"Good. But he belongs to me, so don't get any funny ideas!" Usagi said coldly and everyone quickly put down their hands in fear, except for Sumi who smirked in amusement.

"W-What did he just- how dare he say something like that!"

"Quiet Misaki, he's going to say something again" Sumi said. Misaki fell silent and glared at his lover, waiting and wondering how he was going to embarrass him next.

"Now, please do the same for Kamijo-sensei over here" Usagi said, smiling again and now pointing at Hiroki.

"A-A-AKIHIKO!" Hiroki was shocked, blushing like crazy. "You bastard, stop this perverse nonsense right now! What the hell are you thinking, bringing me into all of this?"

"I'm thinking Misaki is going to win" Usagi answered with a smirk and once again addressed the students. "C'mon, I know your sensei can be scary most of the time, but please, don't be shy. Raise your hands if you think he's cute"

The class hesitated. Then, a few people slowly raised their hands.

Usagi smirked smugly, "Thank you. I think that will be enough." Then he said goodbye and left the classroom.

Hiroki slammed the door closed, looking very embarrassed and glad to see the back of his friend. "G-Good riddance! Now we can finally get back to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHapter 2

Nowaki was watching TV when Hiroki slammed open the door and came walking inside, grumbling words under his breath. Nowaki gave him a warm smile, "Bad day, Hiro-san?"

"You bet it was! Damn Akihiko was at my class again!"

Nowaki frowned, "Usami-san? Why?"

"I don't know. Think it had something to do with that stupid competition you two were having…you know, the one about me and Takahashi being cute? Anyway, everything that happened really pissed me off!" Hiroki explained angrily. He threw his briefcase to the floor and sat down onto the couch, pulling off his tie. "The idiot just waltzed right in and made a mockery of the entire class, making the brats vote on whether or not they thought Takahashi and I were cute!"

"And…what happened then, Hiro-san?" Nowaki said curiously. He was eager to know the results of that vote, as it might finally solve the mystery of who was the cuter uke.

"Well, then the brats voted and it turns out…it turns out that Takahashi is much cuter than I am! Only a few people voted for me whereas the brat somehow managed to get most of the class on his side! I can't believe it, most of them don't even like him!"

"Ah…I'm sorry to hear that, Hiro-san" Nowaki said.

"Don't be, you're not the one who doesn't think I'm cute! You know, this only happened because they think I'm scary! I could be cute if I wanted to; I could be the cutest damn literature teacher in the entire fucking world! I just…I just don't feel like it!"

Nowaki stared at him, stunned. Why was Hiro-san so upset about this? Is it all just because of the voting? Could it be…maybe…that he…- "Are you jealous, Hiro-san?"

"W-What, Don't be stupid, of course not!" Hiroki snapped angrily.

"Then, why are you…?"

Hiroki glared angrily at him for a long moment, and then, averting eye contact, he folded his arms across his chest. A blush formed in his cheeks as he spoke, "I-If you must know, I…I've always…kind of… hated to lose, ok?"

"Oh…I understand now" Nowaki said, a smile creeping across his lips. Then, he walked towards Hiroki and sat down beside him; he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, holding him close. "I think you are very cute, Hiro-san"

"Yeah, you're the only one" Hiroki grumbled.

"I'm glad. That's makes me happy, being the only one" Nowaki whispered and started brushing kisses against the nape of his neck, his hands going up the shirt and feeling up his body.

"Ah…Nowaki, not here…" Hiroki gasped as both of Nowaki's hands played with his nipples, at the same time.

Nowaki smirked, and chuckled softly, "Then, let's go upstairs to the bedroom, Hiro-san."

Hiroki did not protest at all when Nowaki picked him up and carried him upstairs. His arms around his neck, being held bridal style, Hiroki said, "Nowaki, call me cute again."

Nowaki stared at him in surprise. Then he smiled happily, "You're cute, Hiro-san. You're so cute that every time I see you face, it only makes me love you even more"

Hiroki blushed and hid his face on Nowaki's shoulder, "I-Idiot, you went too far. You should have just stopped at 'You're cute' "

"Ah, did I upset you, Hiro-san?"

"…No. No, you didn't" Hiroki answered.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

"Usagi-san, you embarrassed me again! You have to stop coming into my class!"

"Don't worry. That was the last time, I swear" Usagi promised.

"That's what you said last time!" Misaki insisted. Then he got fed up with him and started walking away- Usagi suddenly grabbed him and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. "W-What is it now? Let go of me!"

"Misaki, I was right; too many people like you. They all think you're cute…you should stay away from them, all of them"

"No. You can't stop me from making friends, Usagi-san!" Misaki said angrily.

Usagi sighed, "Well, then…I have no choice but to mark you so everyone knows you're mine"

"W-What? No way! I…I don't want you to!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Usagi smiled as a sleeping Misaki lay beside him on the bed, exhausted from their love-making. Gently, the man reached down and caressed the boy's hair, "You really are cute, Misaki…noone will ever be cuter than you." Suddenly, the phone rang; Usagi glared at it, annoyed, and grabbed the phone, rudely answering, "Yeah, what?"

"Ah…sorry, have I caught you at a bad time, Usami-san?"

"Oh…it's you" Usagi sighed. "Well, what is it?"

"Ah, well, Hiro-san told me what happened at school today. He says Misaki is the cuter one, after all"

Usagi smirked smugly, "See? I was right"

"I am sorry, but I disagree"

Usagi frowned, "Hold on, what is that supposed to mean? We have proof, all those stupid brats voted for my Misaki!"

"Yes…I know that, Usami-san, but still…I still think Hiro-san is cuter. Sorry, but I am not yet ready to give up on this"

Usagi sighed. Misaki suddenly rolled over onto his side, mumbling Usagi's name in his sleep. Smiling, Usagi said, "Wait one moment, alright?"

Usagi put down the phone and turned to his lover; gently, he cupped the boy's face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead. Then he put the covers over the boy's body so he wouldn't be cold, and then Usagi grabbed the phone and headed out of the room. When he was in safe distance where the phone conversation wouldn't wake up his sleeping angel, Usagi said into the phone, "So, what do you think we should do now?"

"Well, I have an idea…they would probably find it embarrassing, though"

"What is it?" Usagi asked automatically, thinking that anything that made Misaki adorably flustered with embarrassment couldn't possibly be bad.

"We could get them to Cosplay in something cute and, whoever looks cuter in it, will be the cutest uke! What do you think, Usami-san?"

Usagi laughed, excitement sparkling in his eyes, "That's perfect! And, if it doesn't work, if they are both equally cute-"

"At least we get to see them looking sexy in a costume, right?"

Usagi smirked, obviously having fun, "Oh yes, we can even try a bit of role-playing, depending on what outfit we choose!"

"Ah! Good thinking, Usami-san!"- In the background, Hiroki's voice could suddenly be heard- "Oh…Hiro-san is awake now, I better go! But Usami-san, let's go shopping for their adorable Cosplay tomorrow! We'll meet at the train station-"

"No, there's no need to go by train, I have a car. Just drop by my place and I'll take us there myself"

"Oh, ok then! Well, Goodbye Usami-san!"

"Goodbye" Usagi said back and hung up.

Moments later, Misaki came walking tiredly downstairs to him, "U-Usagi-san? What are you doing out of bed?"

Usagi smiled at his beloved. "Oh sorry Misaki I had a very important phone conversation"

"This late at night with who?"

"Just Nowaki" Usagi answered.

"That's nice. Um, what did he want?"

An evil smirk played across the older man's face and he said, "Misaki, how do you feel about Cosplay?"

"It's fun, why?" Misaki asked curiously. Then he noticed the look on Usagi's face and suddenly became very nervous for some reason. "U-Usagi-san? Why are you looking at me like that?"

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, in an apartment far away…

"What the hell were you talking to Akihiko for?" Hiroki asked suspiciously, glaring at his lover as they sat in bed. Nowaki simply smiled. "Nowaki, stop smiling like an idiot and just tell me! What was it about?"

"Oh, something very fun, Hiro-san" Nowaki answered brightly.

Hiroki got even more suspicious at this, "I heard words like 'Cosplay' and 'adorable' …I don't know what that's about, but I don't like it one bit!"

"Oh, but I do" Nowaki said, chuckling, "And I just know that Hiro-san is going to be the one who wins"

Hiroki registered his words then realization hit him. "Aha, I knew it! This is about me, isn't it? You're planning something perverted about me!"

"That's right, I am" Nowaki agreed with a smile on his face.

"W-What is it?" Hiroki demanded quickly.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Hiro-san" Nowaki said and lied down again in bed, closing his eyes.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Hiroki said impatiently.

"Goodnight, Hiro-san."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you dare go to sleep! Answer me, you pervert!" Hiroki said, roughly shaking him. But Nowaki simply ignored all of his demands and pretended to already have fallen asleep. Hiroki kept on trying to get answers out of his younger, taller boyfriend, but was unsuccessful.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Misaki, I'm going shopping with Nowaki today"

Misaki looked up from his breakfast in surprise, "Oh…um…that's great Usagi-san! I'm glad you two were able to finally get along with each other!"

"Hmmm…yes, I suppose we are" Usagi admitted.

"Well anyway, I hope you have fun shopping, Usagi-san!" Misaki said brightly.

An evil smirk suddenly crossed the writer's face, "Oh, we will…we definitely will, my adorable Misaki"

Misaki blinked, his eyes widened with surprise. Why did the man just look so excited right now? It was just Nowaki he was going shopping with, wasn't it? So why…

"Um…Usagi-san-"

DING DONG!

"Ah, that must be him now…Misaki, you can finish breakfast by yourself, can't you?"

"…Sure" Misaki answered.

Usagi ruffled Misaki's hair affectionately, "Good boy. I'll be back soon." Then he walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Nowaki.

Nowaki smiled brightly, "Good morning, Usami-san! This is going to be great, are you ready?"

"Yes. Come, let's go; I know this place that'll be perfect!" Usagi said, smirking. The two men left the penthouse without another word, leaving the boy alone at the table.

Misaki couldn't eat another bite of his traditional Japanese breakfast. He couldn't help but feel sad and confused about everything that had just happened; normally, if Usagi wanted to go shopping, he would automatically want Misaki to go with him…but now he was going with someone else. Misaki knew he should feel happy that the anti-social rabbit had finally made a friend with someone, but…he couldn't help but feel jealous. It was the weekend after all and Misaki had been secretly hoping they would go shopping together.

He finally sighed and started clearing the table to wash up. Then, when that was done, he started doing lots of housework to try to forget his lover and the fact that he was currently spending time with another man.

Hiroki was also jealous and suspicious of Nowaki and Akihiko going shopping together…it was strange because, normally, Nowaki hated Akihiko. Why would he go shopping and have fun spending time with someone he hated? But, even more importantly, it was the weekend and Hiroki's day off…wouldn't Nowaki prefer to spend that precious time with him, his lover, rather than a friend he had only recently started liking?

"Stupid idiotic moron! What the hell is he thinking?"

Hiroki sighed, "Maybe I'll go see Takahashi…maybe he'll know why Akihiko and Nowaki are suddenly going out shopping"

And so, he left for the Usami residence.

Misaki had just finished the housework when the door bell rung. The boy quickly rushed to the door, hoping that it was his lover arriving home. His face fell when he saw the scowling face of his teacher. "Oh…it's you"

Hiroki's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"Um, sorry…I mean…I-it's good to see you, sensei. Please come in" Misaki said and let his sensei in and shut the door, sighing with disappointment.

"So, Nowaki is shopping with Akihiko…do you have any idea why, Takahashi?"

Misaki stared at him for a moment then sadly walked over to the couch and sat down, resting his hands in his lap, "U-Um…no, I…I don't"

Hiroki sighed and sat across from Misaki, "I see…"

Misaki stared down at his lap for a few moments, his hands gripping tightly to the material of his jeans. He smiled weakly, "Um…they've…become good friends quickly, haven't they?"

"Yeah…they have…" Hiroki agreed.

"Um…you don't think…-?"

"N-No, of course not Nowaki isn't that sort of person! He would never do that to me!"

"R-Right…I don't think Usagi-san would cheat either…"

But, even as they said that, the uke's still had their doubts. If Usagi and Nowaki weren't cheating on them…then what were they doing? They both sighed miserably and an uncomfortable silence enveloped them. They couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen- either they were being cheated on…or the seme's were plotting their doom.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door…it was Aikawa. "KYAAAAHHHHH! MISAKI, YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK SOOOOOO CUTE! YOU TOO, WHAT'S- HIS-NAME!"

Then she left. Both ukes blinked in surprise then, suddenly, they blushed like crazy as they realized that it was their second guess; their seme's were plotting their doom. A black cloud suddenly fell over their heads.

"Now that she mentions it, I do remember Usagi-san asking me if I like Cosplay…"

"And Nowaki said he was planning something perverted about me…"

For a few moments, they were completely silent, and then they both said, "I don't care what it is, I'm not wearing it."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Usagi smirked as he checked his watch, finally walking out of the shop. They had gone shopping long enough…time to get back to the ukes.

"Ok, we've got the Cosplay-"

"More than enough thanks to you…" Nowaki muttered under his breath.

"So now, let's go back to my place. Misaki is waiting"

"Um, Usami-san? What if Misaki is gone when we arrive back? What if he has figured it out and has escaped?"

Usagi chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I've sent Aikawa to keep him busy. He won't be going anywhere"

"Oh…that's good, then" Nowaki said, smiling.

Then a moment later, after putting all the Cosplay in the back of the car but keeping the two neko- maid outfits in the front with them, they got in the car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Misaki, I'm back!" Usagi said as he walked through the door with the kitty maid outfit in his arms. Nowaki walked in after him, carrying his. They were surprised to see Hiroki also sitting with Misaki and Aikawa.

"Ah, Hiro-san! You're here too, how convenient!" Nowaki said brightly.

"Yes…it is, isn't it?" Usagi agreed, smirking, "Well now, since everyone's here, let's play dress-ups"

"NO!" both ukes replied angrily.

Usagi sighed and threw Aikawa the car keys, "Aikawa, go ahead and bring in all of our purchases…this might take a while"

Aikawa huffed, "But I want to see Misaki-kun and Hiroki-kun all dressed up in something cute!"

Usagi twitched slightly with impatience, "Damn woman, just go! Don't worry, you'll get to see it!"

Aikawa smiled and stood up, starting for the door, "In that case, good luck!"

When she was gone, Usagi smiled at the ukes, who cautiously stared back at him. "Now…let's try this again. Would the two of you like to dress up in adorable Maid outfits to help us decide who's the cuter uke?"

The ukes shared a stunned silence. Moments later, though…

"WHY ARE YOU COMPETING OVER SOMETHING SO STUPID? I'M NOT EVEN CUTE, I AM A 28 YEAR OLD MAN! I AM NOT CUTE!"

"We are competing because you ARE cute, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said brightly, gazing at him with a gentle and loving smile.

"N-NO, I'M NOT! STOP CALLING ME CUTE, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

Meanwhile, Misaki's eyes were wide in surprise, "W-Wait, are you telling me…you're still competing over us being cute? Why?"

Usagi's heart swelled at the boy's words and he suddenly walked up to the boy and stood before him, ruffling his hair, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how you look and sound right now…"

Misaki blushed and stared down at his lap, "S-Shut up, pervert Usagi!"

"I love you, Misaki…and don't worry, this will be the last of our competition. We will have you put on the Maid Cosplay and whoever looks cuter in it is the cuter uke"

"And…if you can't decide who's cuter?" Misaki innocently asked.

"Then it doesn't matter. We will just have to admit that the one we love will always be cuter than anyone-else. We will leave it at that and be happy that we are the only ones who get to know how cute you really are"

Misaki frowned, twitching slightly with anger, "If you have already figured that out, why are you still trying to get us to dress in Cosplay?"

"Why not? You would look adorable" Usagi answered.

"P-PERVERT!"

Usagi chuckled softly and pulled his reluctant uke out of his seat and up into his arms, putting a hand under his chin, tilting his head up to face him, "Don't be like that, the whole thing was Nowaki's idea...and I encouraged it completely, because I really would love seeing my beautiful Misaki dressed in some adorable outfit"

Misaki blushed brightly, and closed his eyes shut tightly, "N-No, I…I refuse to do something so embarrassing!"

You will do it, my love. One way or another, I'll make you do it…

"I love you, my adorable uke" Usagi whispered, gazing down at Misaki with love-filled eyes. Then he leaned down and sweetly kissed the boy.

Later, Aikawa suddenly came into the room again and the ukes pushed their lovers away from them in embarrassment, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with the beloved person.

Everyone watched as the editor walked back into the penthouse with a mountain of clothes piled up in her hands, then she went upstairs with it. Then she came downstairs with nothing and then went back out the penthouse again, most likely to get more. She went back and forth, back and forth, bringing in clothes and going back for more.

When she had finally finished bringing it everything they had bought, she sat down. She sat down there for a moment in silence, then she sighed in disappointment, "I missed something good, didn't I?"

Everyone reacted differently to all of Usagi's purchases that Aikawa had been forced to bring in- Nowaki sighed, shaking his head. Hiroki didn't really do anything because he was already used to his friend's shopping habits. And as for Misaki…

"You over-spent again, didn't you? How many times do I have to tell you, stop wasting money!"

"Yes, but it was all for you, Misaki" Usagi said.

"Well, I don't want any of it! Take it all back!" Misaki snapped.

"No" Usagi said firmly, "Even if I could, I wouldn't"

"Why? All of that is just too much for one person! I can't accept it!"

Nowaki was already by Hiroki's side, trying to talk him into wearing the Maid outfit. Usagi chuckled softly and slowly approached Misaki, deciding to do the same. "Oh? But you don't have to wear all of them…for the time being, let's just try the maid outfit"

Misaki blushed a little as Usagi came closer to him. "N-No, I don't want to! I already told you that!"

Usagi smirked evilly, "Fine, we'll do it by force then. Doesn't matter to me, it's more fun this way"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

So with a lot of effort, the ukes were finally wearing the neko-maid outfits.

Misaki and Hiroki looked absolutely adorable as they stood side by side, blushing in embarrassment and avoiding eye contact with the ones who had dressed them like that; Hiroki was folding his arms, glaring sideways. Misaki had his arms down at his side and was clenching his fists, staring down at his feet.

Aikawa squealed, "Kyaaaaah! They both look so adorable~!"

Usagi smirked, eyeing his Misaki lustfully, "Yes, they do…"

Nowaki stared at his own lover, smiling, "Yes…but which one is the cutest? I still think it is Hiro-san!"

"No, are you stupid? It's Misaki!" Usagi replied stubbornly.

Nowaki frowned. He was about to argue back when Aikawa thankfully cut across him, suddenly saying, "No fighting, you two! For now, let's just take a picture of them!"

"What? No way!" both ukes protested but it, of course, was completely ignored by the three perverts; both the semes had brightened up at once and was excited at the idea of being able to see this beautiful sight whenever they want.

"That's a great idea, Aikawa-san!" Nowaki exclaimed happily.

"Yes...thank you, Aikawa" Usagi said.

Aikawa giggled, "Ok then!"

The fan girl suddenly whipped out a camera from her handbag. The ukes watched her with wide shocked eyes as she started trying to get a good angle. They didn't like it at all.

"I-I said no, damnitt! Don't you dare take my picture of me like this!" Hiroki snapped. He started trying to run away; Nowaki suddenly ran to his lover and picked him up in his arms, quickly taking a struggling Hiroki back to his spot, who kept on screaming something along the lines of, "No! No, I don't want my picture taken, not like that! S-Stop it…put me down, you jerk! If you don't put me down, I'll kill you! I swear I will! -"

Thankfully, the room was free of books, so Hiroki did not have any weapons to kill his lover with…only harsh words.

Obviously, ukes don't like getting their picture taken while they're dressed like cute neko maids. Misaki was also throwing a tantrum. "A-Aikawa-san, stop! I don't want this!..."Misaki groaned and covered his face with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut tightly with a very bright blush in his cheeks.

Usagi chuckled softly as he stared at the boy. That's so adorable…I don't care what Nowaki says, Misaki is definitely much cuter than Hiroki…

Without another thought, Usagi slowly approached the boy and smiled gently down at him. "Misaki…take your hands away so the camera can see that cute face of yours"

"N-No! It's too embarrassing! I…I don't want a photo when I'm like this!"

"And why not? You look so cute…" Usagi said warmly and he gently took Misaki's hands away. When he did, he cupped the boy's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. When he pulled away, he said, "There's no need to be embarrassed, I love seeing you like this"

"T-That's exactly why I don't want a photo! It'll only give you perverted ideas and I don't want that!" Misaki said angrily, now glaring at him.

Usagi smirked, "Yes, you do. Admit it"

"No!" Misaki said and he tried walking away, same as Hiroki. But, of course, Misaki also was unsuccessful.

"Ok! Is everyone finally ready?" Aikawa asked as she pointed the camera at the two ukes, who had somehow agreed to have one photo done. Only one and that was it.

"No. Hiroki's not smiling" Usagi pointed out.

"S-Shut up, bakahiko! You're lucky I'm even in the photo at all!"

"Fine then, don't smile. Frowning in a picture beside my beloved Misaki will only make him appear even cuter, anyway" Usagi said. He suddenly paused, thinking about everything he just said, then added, "On second thought, don't smile. Be as grumpy as you want"

"Fine, I will!" Hiroki snapped.

Nowaki sighed, "But I don't really want you to be grumpy in the photo…I'd much prefer to see you with a smile, Hiro-san"

"S-Shut up! I'll be grumpy if I want to!" Hiroki said angrily.

This had obviously upset Nowaki because Hiroki had listened to Usagi and not him, his lover. Nowaki shot an angry glare at Usagi, who was bored now and not paying attention anymore. "Just take the photo, Aikawa. Do it now"

"Ok, sensei!" Aikawa said brightly.

CLICK!

And just like that, they had an adorable picture of their ukes in neko-maid outfits.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After the photo, the ukes and Aikawa were just standing around, talking to each other…um, or rather, Aikawa was talking to them about how cute they look in the maid Cosplay and they were trapped in the middle of her fan girl frenzy.

Meanwhile, since the ukes were already busy, the semes made do with the photo instead. For a few very long moments, they looked hard at the photo, then Nowaki said thoughtfully, "Well…I have to admit, Misaki looks kind of cute…"

"Of course he does" Usagi replied.

Nowaki waited for more. When he didn't receive any, he got angry, "You're supposed to say something good about Hiro-san!"

"Why? He didn't even bother to smile. He doesn't look cute at all in this picture" Usagi said in a bored voice.

Nowaki huffed, "Hiro-san expresses himself in different ways! You should already know that, having spent your childhood together!"

Usagi smirked, "Is that jealously, I hear?" Usagi said. He laughed when Nowaki glared angrily at him, "Don't worry, of course I know Hiroki has some good qualities, it's just…to me…my Misaki is everything. I love him more than life itself…he is the most beautiful, cutest, most wonderful person I know and no one can compare"

Nowaki's eyes widened with surprise. His features softened, "That is…exactly how I feel about Hiro-san"

Usagi smiled at the other man. After a while, he sighed, "Nowaki, enough of this; Misaki and Hiroki are both irresistibly cute, ok? Let's just leave it at that"

"Agreed"

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later…

Usagi and Nowaki were watching their ukes with hungry, lustful eyes. With Misaki and Hiroki wearing those adorable neko-maid outfits in front of them this whole time, they were probably way past their limit by now…they couldn't last a moment longer without fucking them, right there and then.

"Aikawa, it's time for you to leave" Usagi said suddenly.

Aikawa let out a fangirl squeal, understanding why.

"What? Aikawa-san, you don't have to go yet..."

"Oh yes, I do, Misaki-kun!" Aikawa said happily and she got off her seat. "Sensei, just remember to put it all in the manuscript! I'll come back tomorrow; you better have it ready for me!" Aikawa told Usagi. Then she threw him the camera, which he caught in his hand perfectly, "Do with it what you want, and make sure you share the photo with Nowaki-kun!"

"Of course I will. See you tomorrow" Usagi said.

Aikawa bade the others farewell then quickly left the penthouse. As soon as she was gone, Usagi grabbed Misaki and picked him up in his arms and threw the boy over his shoulder and started carrying him up the stairs. "Now, my adorable maid, I am going to make love to you"

"W-What? No, I don't want to!" the boy said angrily. He beat his fists furiously against the man's back, "L-Let go of me, you stupid pervert! In case you've forgotten, we've still got guests to entertain!"

"Don't worry, they'll be plenty 'entertained' without our help"

"...W-What do you mean?" Misaki asked innocently.

Usagi chuckled softly, "You're so cute, Misaki..."

"S-Shut up!"

Usagi smirked and squeezed the boy's ass, and Misaki cried out in surprise. Usagi smirked wider, "Nowaki, have fun down here"

"Thank you! You too, Usami-san!" Nowaki answered.

"Oh, I will" Usagi said evilly and, giving Misaki a pat on the bum, he disappeared out of sight, probably heading to his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Romantica couple was gone upstairs, Hiroki sighed, scowling. 'Well, since those two are going to be...busy...we might as well just go home. No use staying here any longer"

Hiroki suddenly noticed Nowaki staring at him lustfully, licking his lips. "Will you stop looking at me like that?" he snapped, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san…I can't help it, you look so beautiful..."

"I do not!" Hiroki said angrily. He huffed and started walking towards the door- but Nowaki suddenly pounced at him and they both crashed to the floor.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"No. Usami-san and Misaki are going to make love...let's do the same"

"N-NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Hiroki said, trying to push the younger male off him. Nowaki sat up, but not to release him; sitting on Hiroki's leg's, he unzipped his own pants and quickly grabbed Hiroki's hand and guided it to his huge manhood. He gasped, blushing like crazy and turned his face away from Nowaki in embarrassment.

"Hiro-san, do you feel how hard I am? I can't wait any longer...please, I need you now "

Hiroki closed his eyes, feeling his eyes water, "N-Nowaki..."

Smiling, Nowaki slowly reached up and gently caressed one of Hiroki's cheeks, "You make a very cute neko-maid, Hiro-san...the cutest..."

Then Nowaki pressed his lips against his lover's, sliding his tongue in and loving the taste that was his precious Hiro-san. When he pulled away to give his lover a chance to breathe, he whispered against the man's trembling lips, "It would make Master Nowaki very happy if neko-Maid Hiro-san were to give him a hand job...he needs his adorable neko-maid to touch him and make him feel good"

Hiroki swallowed the last bit of pride he had left and said, "F-Fine...as you wish, Nowaki-sama." And, without another word, his grip on the cock tightened and he started pumping it.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Misaki, you look so delicious…you should dress up like this more often" Usagi said, which made Misaki blush in embarrassment and punch him in the back.

"S-Shut up! You made me wear it, I didn't have a choice!" Misaki said angrily.

Usagi chuckled softly, "Ah, don't say that. It turns you on to dress up for me, admit it"

"Of course not! I'm never wearing this again!" Misaki snapped.

Usagi smirked, "Well, that's fine with me. We have plenty of other Cosplay to choose from, pick whatever you like"

"NO!I told you, I want you to take it all back!" Misaki demanded.

"No, it's a present to you. I want you to have them" Usagi said firmly.

"Usagi-san!"

Usagi sighed and kicked the bedroom door open, walking into the large toy-filled bedroom, "Fine, have it your way. Just pick one and give the rest to orphans or something"

"Fine, I will!" Misaki said. Then, he was thrown onto the bed. Landing on his back, Misaki quickly sat up and glared up at the man but, as soon as he did, he felt his anger and confidence slip away; Usagi was standing over the bed and licking his lips, eyeing Misaki with a lustful look in his eyes. Misaki shivered under that greedy gaze and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, "S-Stop looking at me like that!"

"I can't, you're too sexy in this maid costume…" Usagi replied. He slowly reached down and wrapped his fingers around the tail and slowly glided his hand down until he reached the very tip of the tail.

"Ahh, U-Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned from the tingling sensation the man was giving him.

Usagi blinked in surprise, "You can feel that?"

"Y-Yes, I…I don't know how, but I can" Misaki said, his cheeks tainted with a rosy blush.

Usagi smirked, "Well, that's good to hear. Now there's another place where I can make you feel good". He then crawled onto the bed towards Misaki and Misaki froze, blushing even more.

"N-No! I don't want to! This is all too embarrassing, Usagi-san!" Misaki protested and tried to escape, but Usagi simply laughed and he touched the tail again. Misaki immediately stopped resisting, fell back onto the pillows and shivered with pleasure.

Usagi chuckled softly and started removing his tie, "Misaki, I'm at my limit. Seeing you in this costume is too much for me, I can't wait anymore." When the tie was gone, he leaned down and captured Misaki's lips. He rubbed his tongue against Misaki's, easily dominating in a very fierce, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Misaki was gasping for air. Usagi wasted no time in ravishing the boy's neck with passionate kisses, and he let one of his hands reach down and slide up the boy's dress, caressing one soft, beautiful thigh.

Misaki gave out cries of pleasure, whimpering beneath the older man, who licked up the boy's throat and sucked on a certain spot until it left a red mark. "Oh, Misaki…you're so delicious…" Usagi murmured. He licked his lips then quickly pulled up the dress and started moving down Misaki's body, kissing and licking him. When he got down to the leaking organ, he hungrily put his lips to the tip then, bit by bit, put all of Misaki into his greedy mouth.

Misaki moaned and clutched to the sheets, closing his eyes tightly. "Oh god…Ahhhh, U-Usagi-san! Stop, I…I think I'm going to come!"

Usagi still continued sucking. Seconds later, Misaki screamed his lover's name and spilled all of his seed into Usagi's mouth. "Nnngh, you pervert… why do you always drink it? Do you know how disgusting that is?"

"No, nothing about you is disgusting. I love everything about you, you're so beautiful… "Usagi said, licking the cum off his lips and then he moved up his body and claimed his lips again; meanwhile, his cold hand went back to caressing the cat tail.

"Ah…o-ooooh, that…feels good…"Misaki couldn't help but say. Usagi smirked and continued touching the tail. With the other hand, he pinched one of the erect nipples and Misaki let out another moan, "Oh…oh god!"

Usagi chuckled softly and, keeping up the hand ministrations, he lowered his lips onto the boy's other nipple and nibbled on it.

"Ah…U-Usagi-san! Stop...n-not both…"Misaki cried.

"Well…ok then" Usagi suddenly decided, and both his hand and mouth released the pink buds. "Turn over, I want to be inside you"

"W-What?" Misaki asked in shock, "No, I-"

Usagi smirked evilly, "Precious maid, your master has given you an order. Obey him"

Misaki winced at the pain he was about to receive and obeyed his lover. When he did that, Usagi simply stared at the butt in front of him, licking his lips; he undid his belt and dropped his pants then gripped Misaki's hips and slowly slid his large manhood into Misaki's opening. "AHHHHHHH!"

Usagi pushed all of it in, receiving a loud scream of pain from his beloved. "Shhh…don't worry, you'll start to feel good soon, I promise" he assured the boy, trying to comfort him and gave a good, hard thrust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh…you're doing great, my kitten…a…a little more…Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Nowaki splattered his essence all over Hiroki. Hiroki scowled angrily and wiped the cum off one of his cheeks, "I-Idiot! Stop it! Stop calling me things like 'kitten' and 'pretty maid! It's humiliating, you stupid brat!"

"Ah, sorry Hiro-san but I can't help it, you just look so cute!" Nowaki answered with a gentle smile and he moved closer and started licking all the cum off Hiroki. The brunette really loved the feeling of Nowaki's tongue on him and, probably from all the intense emotions inside him, the cat ears twitched.

Nowaki raised his head and stared at the cat ears with curious eyes, "Ah, they moved! Hiro-san, the ears move!"

Hiroki flushed angrily. T-They're just ears! Hurry up and fuck me, damnitt!

Nowaki laughed cheerfully and watched the ears twitch again and again. "Ah, I wonder what will happen if I bite them?" he wondered eagerly and leaned up and bit down on one of the cat ears.

Hiroki sighed as he felt those glorious teeth bite him. Seconds later, he let out an even louder sound of pleasure when Nowaki also tried touching the tail. With both of them being touched at the same time, it was too much for him and he threw his head back on the floor, shivering with pleasure.

Nowaki smirked, continuing to touch the ears and tail, which was probably the pleasure point of a kitty! Maid. "You like that, Hiro-san?"

"O-Oh yes, I…I love it!" Hiroki blurted out before he could stop himself.

Nowaki smirked and went level to his human ear, whispering, "Then I will keep on doing it, Hiro-san." He bit down on Hiroki's human ear, nibbling it. While one of his hands kept on caressing the tail, his other hand reached under the dress and started stroking Hiroki's manhood. "Hiro-san, it's your turn now"

Nowaki started pumping, first slowly then gradually sped the pace up, doing it faster and harder. "AH…No-Nowaki…!"

It wasn't too soon that Hiroki came, screaming his lover's name. Hiroki groaned and gave himself a moment to rest.

"Hiro-san, you are so excited today...could it be you are also turned on by this outfit you are wearing?"

"S-Shut up, stupid perverted brat!" Hiroki growled, sitting up to glare at his lover.

"You're so cute, Hiro-san. I love you" Nowaki murmured softly and he grabbed Hiroki's chin, capturing his lips in a loving kiss. Hiroki melted into the kiss and kissed him back, deepening it into something more passionate. Their tongues battled against each other for domination with Nowaki winning.

Hiroki gripped onto his lover's shoulders tightly, panting heavily, "Nggh, Nowaki… more! Touch me more!"

Hiroki knew he was saying embarrassing things and he would probably regret it later but, at the moment, he didn't care. Right now, he just wanted to feel the wonderful feeling of Nowaki's hands on his body.

Nowaki fulfilled his Hiro-san's wishes and quickly pulled the dress off him. He gently pushed the assistant professor back down on the floor and kissed, licked and bit everything and anything of Hiroki he could see.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Hours later, Misaki was sleeping in the bed while Usagi was beside him with his laptop sitting on his lap, typing furiously on the new Junai novels. He was, by no means, running low on inspiration; everything that had happened lately was enough for him to go on, he was positive that he would finish it on time.

"Nnnngh…U-Usagi-san…" a sleepy voice muttered and Usagi felt arms around his middle, clinging to him.

Usagi smiled. He saved the document, closed the laptop and put it aside somewhere. Then he gazed down at Misaki, smiling gently. "You're so cute…"

For a while, Usagi just sat there, stroking the boy's hair gently with a blissful smile on his face…then he noticed the cat ears were still on Misaki's head. He frowned in confusion, "What on earth…?"

He carefully threw off the covers and saw that the tail was still on Misaki's rear. Usagi blinked in surprise and, he couldn't help but reach out and grope the tail once more, like he had done so many times hours ago. "Ahhhh…that feels so nice, Usagi-san…can you do that again?"

Usagi's eyes widened, staring at the tail, Misaki isn't wearing the maid outfit anymore…so how is it that he still has the tail and ears on?

"U-Usagi-san…please, I…I want you to touch meeeee!" Misaki begged.

Misaki's cry for attention shook Usagi out of his confusion. Slowly, he glided his fingers along the tail again, much slower this time. "Like this?"

The boy smiled, his cheeks blushing slightly in pleasure, "O-Ooooooh, Yeah…exactly like that…"

Slowly, an evil smirk crossed Usagi's face and did it again, receiving many number of pleasurable moans. He didn't know why Misaki still had the tails and ears of a cat…but he liked it.

A long time after, Usagi was scratching the boy's cat ears when suddenly…

"GYAAAAAHHHHH! GET THESE STUPID THINGS OFF ME!"

Misaki woke up and jumped up in fright, cat ears and tail sticking up and twitching like crazy. "Ahhhhh! What's going on, who shouted? It's so loud in here!"

Ah…he probably now has good cat hearing, sight and such, doesn't he?

"Ah, don't worry, it was probably just Hiroki. You know how he gets…"

"U-Um, right…for some reason, his scary yelling feels so much louder and scarier now!"

Usagi didn't have the heart to tell Misaki that he was, in some ways, a cat. Instead, he ruffled the boy's hair and said, "We should go downstairs and see what's wrong with him"

"Yeah, I guess we should" Misaki said. Suddenly, His eyes went wide and he blinked, "W-Wait, Kamijo-sensei and Kusama-san are still here?"

"Yes, did you forget?" Usagi asked.

Misaki paled. "They heard…they know t-that we…we…" Misaki said in horror and quickly hid under the covers, refusing to come out.

Usagi frowned, "Misaki?"

"Waaaahhh! T-This is so embarrassing! I'm never coming out for as long as I live!" Misaki cried and began sobbing loudly. Usagi tried to take the covers away, but Misaki held on tightly.

"Misaki, you have to relax. It's not as bad as you think. You have to come out"

"U-Usagi-san, no! I can't, they know we had s-sex! It…It's too embarrassing!"

"Misaki, they had sex too, we're all in the same boat here"

Misaki lowered the sheets and looked at Usagi with wide eyes, "They…They had sex?"

"Yes, most likely" Usagi replied calmly. Misaki blushed, made an embarrassed squeak and hid back under the covers. Usagi sighed, "Misaki, come out…it would be rude to just leave them down there, don't you think?"

Misaki once again, peered out of the covers, "U-Um…ok, then"

Usagi smirked in victory. There was nothing for Misaki to wear going downstairs – except for that maid costume, which was lying on the floor- so, much to Usagi's joy; Misaki was forced to wear one of Usagi's shirts. "I…I'm never wearing this again! It's just until I can get into my own clothes!"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say. Come on now, let's go downstairs" Usagi said, grinning and he held out his hand for Misaki to take it. Misaki glared, twitching slightly with annoyance but finally grabbed it. Usagi's smile widened and he entwined their fingers together, squeezing the boy's hand. Then he took Misaki downstairs.

"You jackass, pull harder! Harder!"

"Ngggh…I'm trying, Hiro-san, but it won't come off!"

Misaki and Usagi both stared in surprise when they reached downstairs; Nowaki was pulling at Hiroki's tail as hard as he could, trying to get it off. But it wasn't working. "Um, Kamijo-sensei, why do you still have a tail? And you have kitty ears too!"

Hiroki and Nowaki both looked at the Romantica couple. Hiroki blushed in embarrassment and Nowaki suddenly lost his balance and staggered backwards; Hiroki fell to the floor, cursing. Nowaki rushed to help him up, "Hiro-san, are you ok?"

"Ok? Of course I'm not ok; I have a fucking tail on my ass! How would you feel if you started sprouting animal parts out of who knows where?"

Usagi suppressed a laugh and Hiroki shot him a death glare, "S-Shut up, Bakahiko! This is your entire fault, if you hadn't bought those stupid maids Cosplay, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Hiroki suddenly strode over to his friend and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "I have to teach tomorrow, I can't go around like this! Fix me, damnitt, or I swear I'll…I'll-"

"Um, sensei? Don't be too hard on Usagi-san. It's not like he planned you to have cat parts" Misaki said, but Hiroki just glared at him angrily.

"You idiot, don't defend the bastard! You have them too!"

"W-What?"Misaki said in confusion and he reached up to his head and felt two pointy, furry ears. "AHHHHH! W-W-What happened to me? Why am I still like this?"- He suddenly saw the tail wriggling behind him and he grabbed it and screamed, tears streaming down his face. He turned to his lover, glaring angrily at him, "W-What did you do to me? I have to go to school too! I can't go around like this; all the kids will think I'm some sort of freak!"

"Ah, but isn't this ok? I mean, you both look so cute~!"Nowaki said brightly. Hiroki and Misaki both shot him an angry glare of death and he fell silent.

Misaki turned back to his lover, "Fix me! You have to fix me, Usagi-san!"

Usagi stared down at his cat boy, who was clearly upset. Honestly, he didn't know how to fix the boy- and even if he did, he wouldn't because he looks soooo cute like this!

Suddenly, the message machine beeped and a female voice rang out. "Hello, is this the Usami residence? Hi, it's me. I…err…just forgot to tell you something important about that maid costume, it…it kind of has lasting side effects. I checked with my boss, and I actually wasn't really supposed to sell it to you. Sorry about this, I really am! I…I-I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you like your new Neko, bye!"

More tears of sadness flowed from Misaki's eyes while Hiroki was looking more pissed than before, if that was even possible. Usagi turned and put his arms around his lover, hugging him. This was mostly so to hide his broad happy smile from him. "How awful, looks like you have to stay this way forever…don't worry, cry as much as you want"

Nowaki was also having a hard time hiding his joy. "Oh…oh yes, it's just terrible. I'm so sorry, Hiro-san, is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better?"

Hiroki huffed, "Tch. Let's just go home, you idiot"

"Ok, my kitten~!" Nowaki said brightly.

"ACK! Don't call me that, you bastard!"

"Awww…but you really are a kitten now!"

"S-Shut up! Just shut up!" Hiroki snapped and stormed out of the apartment with a Nowaki following happily behind him.

When they were gone, Misaki sniffed, "I...I suppose I'll start making dinner now."

"Ok, then. I have to get back to work" Usagi said.

"...I'll call you down when dinner is ready. Work hard, U-Usagi-san" Misaki answered.

Usagi nodded and went upstairs with a skip in his step, really happy that the cat thing was permanent.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Usagi-saaan! Breakfast's ready!" Misaki called out as he set the table for them to eat.

No answer.

Misaki sighed, his cat ears twitching slightly with annoyance, and started to make his way towards the stairs to get the lazy writer out of bed…but something on the coffee table caught his eye, something he had failed to notice before- a stack of pink books. Misaki froze in his tracks, immediately frowning. It better not be what I think it is…

He reluctantly walked towards the suspicious books. Misaki picked up a particular one and his face turned a bright shade of crimson when he saw what was on the cover.

Two lover's in a intimate embrace. Ears and tail of a cat, Maid costume.

With trembling hands, Misaki opened the book and began to read it, curious how his privacy had been slandered this time…

"Akihiko-san…" Misaki said softly and kneeled beside Akihiko and grabbed the man's hand, holding it in his own as he stared up at the man with love in his eyes. "I am just a lowly maid…I wish to do all I can to bring you happiness. Please, how may I serve you?"

Akihiko smirked, "Oh, Misaki…you are so very wrong. You don't need to do anything for me, it is instead what I can do for you." He slowly reached out, "Misaki, I want to touch you…May I?"

Blushing, the boy nodded, "It would be an honor to be touched by Akihiko-san."

Akihiko's smirk widened and his fingers wrapped around the long slender tail, groping it. The maid moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes, blushing and panting. "Ahhh…ahhhh…oh, oh god!"

"Yes, that's it…purr for me, little maid" Akihiko murmured and sat him on his lap. He pressed his lips against the boy's, kissing him passionately. He slowly reached down the dress and caressed one oh so beautiful thigh.

"Oh!...Oh, Akihiko-san!"

"Misaki…"

"WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS?"

"Morning, Misaki-kun! Here's some kuma cream puffs for you!" Aikawa said, happily walking through the door. The editor put the pastries onto the kitchen counter then froze when she noticed the dark aura surrounding the boy. She frowned for a second but brightened up when she saw the manuscripts lying on the coffee table. "Kyaaaaahhhh~!" she squealed and walked forward, taking the one Misaki was holding- most likely to stop him from ripping it up in a million pieces. She giggled at the cute picture on the cover then sat down on the couch and started reading.

Moments later, Usagi walked downstairs, looking like he was about to drop dead. "Morning"

"Morning, sensei! You've really outdone yourself this time!

Usagi grunted and looked at Misaki who was glaring at him in pure anger. "Misaki?"

Without any warning, the boy suddenly exploded, "That's it! I'm putting green peppers in your food and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Misaki huffed then sat at the table and started stuffing his face so he didn't have to talk to his lover. Aikawa and Usagi both blinked in surprise. Then moments later, Usagi looked at the editor, "He read it?"

"He read it" Aikawa confirmed.

Usagi sighed and joined Misaki at the table. "Misaki, I have plans for that maid costume, so don't throw it away"

"W-What plans?" Misaki asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out later" Usagi said with a smirk. Misaki rolled his eyes, deciding he didn't really want to know what weird things he had planned.

When breakfast was eaten and the table was cleared, dishes were done and put away and then finally, Misaki grabbed his bag. "W-Well…I'm going to school now."

The boy was nervous, he was positive people would think he was a freak; People would think bad things and make fun of him and other stuff for him having a tail and ears of a cat. Usagi was also worried, but not for those reasons. "Misaki, don't let anyone but me touch your tail or your ears."

"W-What?" Misaki said.

"You are cuter this way. People will be tempted to touch you. Don't let them, that is only for me to do" Usagi said possessively.

Misaki blushed. "Don't be stupid, you pervert! Of course I won't let people touch me!"

"Misaki, I mean it" Usagi growled and he strode over to the boy. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. The other hand groped the tail, receiving a moan; the younger man gripped onto the front of his shirt tightly, closing his eyes and blushing in pleasure.

"N-No…Usa-Usagi-san, please…not now…"

"Misaki, I refuse to let anyone else touch these lovely new parts of yours…if I have to give you a pet collar, I will"

Misaki's eyes shot open and he glared up at the man, "P-Pervert! Don't treat me like I'm a thing!"

"I don't want to… but if someone dares to touch my kitten, I will do it," Usagi said. He leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmph!" Misaki struggled against the kiss, resisting as always. Gasping and panting, he pressed his hands against the man's chest and pushed him away, "U-Usagi-san…calm down, please...I-I have to go to school!"

"I'll drive you" Usagi said. He frowned and sucked on a particular spot on the boy's neck until it left a red mark. Satisfied with that for now, he let the boy go and walked out the door. Misaki shivered at the thought of having to wear a pet collar.

Damn pervert! Just because I have cat parts, that doesn't mean I'm not human anymore! He's not serious, is he? Would he really make me wear a pet collar?

Misaki paused for a second then sighed, "To be honest, I don't think there's anything he won't do…"

The car pulled up by the gates, and Misaki got out. Immediately everyone noticed the change. "U-Um…ok, they're looking at me weird, what do I do?" Misaki said nervously in a small voice.

Usagi frowned. He could already sense lustful gazes aimed towards his beloved. He suddenly got out of the car, "I'm coming with you! I won't leave your side until you're safely inside the school!"

"W-What? No, you don't need to do that! Go home!" Misaki angrily.

Usagi payed no attention to his words and grabbed Misaki's hand, "No. I'll leave when I know you're safe!"

He didn't let Misaki get another word in, he just dragged the boy up into the school, giving a death glare to anyone that dared to look at his Misaki. He held Misaki's hand until he stopped by at Hiroki's office.

Hiroki glared at the sight of them. "Akihiko, what the hell are you doing?"

"Taking Misaki to class"

"Why?"

"He's even cuter now. Too cute…someone will touch them with their dirty, unworthy hands and I'm not risking any chances that I might lose him"

"W-What about me? I have cat parts too and you don't see people jumping me every place you look!"

"But you're not young and adorable; you're just scary and crazy. Why would anyone jump you?"

"…" Hiroki twitched with anger. He wanted to argue more but then Usagi left the office without another word. Hiroki swore, "Damnitt! Fine! Come with me to class, Takahashi!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Before today, everyone had just thought Hiroki Kamijo was a scary teacher, hell bent on making your life miserable with detention, terrible grades, shouting and throwing stuff- but now, there was a new rumor going around that he was, in fact, a demon sent to earth to punish humans, filling their hearts and souls with fear everywhere he went. It was rumored that the devil himself admired Hiroki's great ability to scare innocent students so much that, as a reward, he was given his own devilish horns and tail.

Because of these rumors, everyone was now more scared of him then before. This, surprisingly, made Hiroki happy and he did nothing to set them straight; he much preferred this bunch of made up stories, it made him less embarrassed from what really happened…that his perverted boyfriend forced him into a defective maid Cosplay that left him with cute kitty parts.

The students were so scared of Hiroki's new appearance that they hardly noticed Misaki's own. And, even if they did, Misaki was into manga; it was likely that the boy could've just been cosplaying as someone from the Shounen-ai anime, Loveless.

Misaki sighed and sat in his seat, for once in his life thankful for his teacher's unlimited amount of scariness. But one person was not fooled. "Hmmm…Misaki, why do you have furry ears? And a tail too?" Sumi asked suspiciously.

"S-Senpai! Uh…it's Cosplay! I joined the Otakou club!" Misaki invented nervously.

"Nice try, Misaki, but we don't have one" Sumi said. He smirked, "Come on, you can tell me…I'm your friend, right?"

"Um…um…it's a long story, Senpai" Misaki said in defeat.

"And we've got all the time in the world!" Sumi replied.

Misaki thought for a minute, Usagi-san hates senpai...he probably wouldn't appreciate me telling senpai about it...

The boy forced a smile, laughing nervously, "U-Um…no offence, senpai, but I…I'd rather not tell you. It's sort of private"

"Awww, what's the harm? Ok, I'll guess! It's got something to do with Usami-san, hasn't it?" Sumi said. He looked thoughtful for a moment then tugged at both of Misaki's cat ears, receiving a small blush from the boy.

"S-Senpai! Please stop it, Usagi-san said noone should touch my ears! O-Or my tail either!"

"Oh?..."Sumi said and he smirked. "Well, I'm sorry, I'm just curious! Because it can't be what the devil has, you're too cute to be a demon…too stupid and too nice"

"T-Thanks…I think" Misaki said.

"Well, I just wanna know what happened that you, that's all. Friends should tell each other things, right? I want to know…I mean, you suddenly come to school with tail and ears of some sort of animal...what if tomorrow, you turn into the thing completely?"

"What? No, I... don't think that'll happen! The costume only had a tail and ears, I think I'll be ok...I-I hope..." Misaki said anxiously. He groaned and layed his head on the desk. Urgh...what if he's right? What if I do turn into a full kitty?

"…Costume?"

Misaki's face paled. His eyes wide with shock. He slowly raised his head and stared at Sumi, who was smiling, looking at him with intense curiosity and amusement.

Oh crap...What do I do now, Nii-chan?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Miyagi was lying down on the couch, smoking. Hiroki was out of the office; there was no classes for the assistant professor at the moment, he was merely trying to avoid his co-worker. Why? Well…the usual reasons, but also because of something that happened half an hour ago.

~~FLASHBACK~~

"OH MY GOD! Y-YOU HAVE A TAIL! A-AND FURRY EARS TOO!" Miyagi said the moment he saw Hiroki. Hiroki glared at him for a moment then simply walked over to his desk and started eating his lunch, ignoring the other professor.

Miyagi wouldn't have that. He wheeled his chair over to the other male's desk and gave the tail a slight tug, receiving a loud "OW!"

"D-Don't pull my tail, professor!" Hiroki snapped.

Miyagi blinked, "You mean…it's actually stuck on your…-"

"T-That's right. Now, can you please leave me alone? I'd rather not discuss that I'm actually…kind of…" but he cut himself off, blushing in embarrassment. "N-Never mind"

But Miyagi DID mind. Or at least, he was bored and wanted something to do. "How did you become like this, Kamijo?"

"…I said I didn't want to discuss it" Hiroki muttered angrily.

Miyagi frowned, "Tell me"

"No" Hiroki answered.

Miyagi paused, then said, "Please tell me?"

"No" Hiroki repeated.

Miyagi huffed, "Awww, come on!...As your superior, I order you to tell me!"

"Let me think about that…hell no" Hiroki replied.

"Kamijo, you tell me right now!" Miyagi demanded.

"Professor, it's my personal life. It has nothing to do with you" Hiroki said calmly.

"Yes! Which is exactly why I want to know!" Miyagi declared, practically pouting now.

"What?" Hiroki demanded furiously. His brows twitched with growing anger. "W-Well, just shut up and mind your own business! I'm never ever telling you! If you wanna find out, just go and find out for yourself!"

Miyagi was pleading now, he was so desperate for a little amusement, "Kamijo, please, I beg you! The curiosity is killing me, I can't think of anything else ever since I saw you walk in with a tail on your ass! Now tell me, damnitt!

"Professor, get back to work!" Hiroki demanded.

"K-Kamijo, stop being so mean!" Miyagi whined, then an idea popped into his head, and he folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away from the brunette. "Fine, I won't tell you something about me then!"

Hiroki looked at him, "And that would be?"

Miyagi blinked, not know what to say to that." Um…Nothing. I just want you to tell me whatever it is you're hiding from me!"

Hiroki glared at him, "You idiot! Stop wasting your time with meaningless things and do some work!"

Hiroki sat there for a moment longer then he obviously couldn't stand to be in there with Miyagi any longer, and he stood up. "I…I'm going to the bathroom" he said and he left the room.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

Miyagi sighed. Slowly, he sat up and snuffed out his cancer stick into the ashtray. He sat there for a long time, then he suddenly exploded, "ARGH!I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

He quickly got up and went over to Hiroki's desk, searching through his belongings for possible clues. He looked in the bin and found what he was looking for; a scrunched up piece of something. Curious, Miyagi picked it out and smoothed it flat. It was a photo of Hiroki next to that Takahashi student- both wearing maid outfits, with ears and tails poking out of them…was this the answer to it all?

"Oh? So Kamijo wore a maid outfit recently with one of his students? Hmmm, yes, that's kind of cute! But…but it doesn't explain why he has a tail and furry ears!"

Annoyed, he threw the photo to the ground and folded his arms, glaring angrily at it. Then he sighed, "Maybe I'll never figure it out…"

Moments later, Shinobu walked in. Miyagi blinked in surprise, and then smiled, "Shinobu-chin! I'm glad you're here, I was so bored and…-"

The boy suddenly picked up the photo. He looked at it and his hand started trembling, "M-Miyagi…why do you have a picture of your damned co-worker in a maid costume?"

"Ah…the photo's not mine…"Miyagi said awkwardly.

"I heard you say he was cute, do you…do you like this sort of thing?"

Miyagi stared, frowning. "Oh...yeah, maybe a bit..."

Shinobu swallowed and pocketed the photo. "I...I see..."

"Ah…well, anyway..."Miyagi said happily and he started towards his lover…who backed away. Miyagi frowned uncertainly, "S-Shinobu? What's wrong, didn't you come here to see me?"

"Y-Yes, but…I changed my mind. We…we can have sex later! Goodbye, Miyagi!" Shinobu said uncomfortably and he quickly walked out, closing the door.

Miyagi simply stood there, in that same spot for who know how long, just thinking. He wasn't sure what had happened, only that Shinobu was upset about something… had he done something to offend him? What was it?

Miyagi sighed, "Shinobu…"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"And…and that's what happened…"Misaki finally finished, "But Senpai, please don't tell anyone! Please, it's too embarrassing!"

"Oh, I won't tell. You have my word" Sumi said with a smile. "Oh, Usami-san must be having a lot of fun with this, isn't he? Sex must be so much more enjoyable now for the two of you"

"T-That's exactly what I hate the most" Misaki muttered bitterly, his cheeks blushing.

"And you're so cute now, too…plus, you like cats right?"

"Um, yeah, but...I've never actually wanted to be one..."Misaki answered.

"Hmmm…well, now you are…kind of" Sumi replied. Misaki groaned, laying his head on the desk. Sumi laughed, "Cheer up, at least noone else has noticed it yet"

"Y-Yeah, I suppose you're right..."Misaki admitted. He sighed and hoped that he would be able to still live a normal University life, even with the tail and ears of a cat.

That turned out to be a never-going-to-happen. When lunch started, they were back on the subject of Misaki's newfound body-parts.

"So…what does it feel like?"

"Hmmm?" Misaki said as he slurped up his ramen.

"The tails and cat ears, what does it feel like to have them?"

Misaki blushed and set his bowl and chopsticks down onto the table. He stared down at the table, thinking. "U-Um…well, I kind of can do cat stuff now, like better hearing…I can see better too, I think…and…and it…f-feels good when people touch them…"

"Oh? So it's like, you grew a second dick or something?"

"S-Senpai!" Misaki exclaimed, his whole face blushing.

Sumi smirked, "Well?..."

Misaki faced down, looking at anything but his Senpai. "I…I don't know, but…yeah, it feels very nice for them to be…to be touched…"

"I see…how nice does it feel exactly? May I-"

"N-No! Usagi-san said he…doesn't want anyone to t-touch them! He was so stubborn about it, too! He said if someone touched them, he'd give me a pet collar!" Misaki said, flushing in anger and embarrassment, "S-So, please, don't touch me! There is no way I'm going to wear a pet collar!"

Sumi chuckled softly, "I'm just curious about these new things you have, that's all…I'm kinda jealous, really…"

"S-Sorry, Senpai, but-" Misaki cut himself off as Sumi reached over and scratched his ears. Misaki shivered, "Ahhh…t-that feels so nice, Senpai…"

"Does it, now?" Sumi smirked.

"Y-Yes…so nice…" Misaki said, a blush growing in his cheeks.

"Hmmm…want me to scratch the other one?" Sumi asked and, before Misaki could answer, he reached his hand out to the other furry ear, scratching it. Misaki closed his eyes, giving in to the small bouts of pleasure coursing through his body. Suddenly, a wordless rumbling sound escaped the boy.

They both froze eyes wide with surprise. Misaki blinked, "D-Did I just purr?"

Usagi's sports car pulled up by the gates, waiting for Misaki to get out. He growled angrily, glaring when he saw Sumi with his beloved, tugging playfully at Misaki's cat ears. Jealous, he got out of the car and slammed the door closed. He stood by the car and waited, his arms folded angrily across his chest.

XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi's sports car pulled up by the gates, waiting for Misaki to get out. He growled angrily, glaring when he saw Sumi with his beloved, tugging playfully at Misaki's cat ears. Jealous, he got out of the car and slammed the door closed. He stood by the car and waited, his arms folded angrily across his chest.

"S-Senpai, could you please stop that? It's getting a bit annoying"

"Oh, sorry Misaki…but they are cute, aren't they?" Sumi said, but did what he was asked.

Misaki rolled his eyes, "They're just ears." Suddenly, Misaki noticed Usagi and he jumped in shock. "Ah, U-Usagi-san!"

"I thought I told you not to let anyone touch them. That did not exclude him" Usagi growled angrily, glaring angrily towards Sumi.

Misaki smiled nervously, "U-Um, but it's ok, isn't it? Senpai has only been scratching my ears! And noone else has noticed, honest!"

"That did not exclude him, Misaki" Usagi repeated, very angrily. Misaki averted his eyes away from Usagi uncomfortably.

Sumi smirked. "Usami-san, Misaki is so much cuter now, isn't he? I was scratching those cat ears before, and he really loves it…he even purred! Isn't that cute?"

At his words, Usagi glared down at Misaki, who avoided his gaze. "Misaki…you purred? This bastard made you purr?"

"U-Um…yes, that's true…, but-"

Usagi narrowed his eyes, jealously boiling in his body. Someone else that was not him had made his Misaki purr…if he did the same, would Misaki purr for him too?

The writer started towards his lover, "Misaki, as soon as we get home, I'm going to scratch your ears until you purr for me"

Misaki blushed, "U-Usagi-san!"

Usagi reached the boy and glared down at him for a long moment then took out something from his pocket. Misaki stared at it and his eyes grew wide in shock- it was a collar. A very expensive one, by the looks of it. It was a dark green leather collar. It had emerald jewels all over it and it had the words Property of Akihiko Usami in big flashy gold letters.

"N-No! I'm not wearing it!" Misaki said angrily.

"You disobeyed me and allowed someone else to touch you in places which make you let out beautiful sounds of pleasure. Only I am allowed to hear that, only I am allowed to touch you…so yes, whether you like it or not, you are wearing it" Usagi said coldly and he started attaching the collar around Misaki's neck, careful not to make it too tight. He pressed his lips softly on Misaki's neck, and whispered, "You are and will always be mine, Misaki… How many times must I remind you of that?"

Then, he straightened up and started walking to the car, "Come, Misaki. We're going home."

"U-Um...um...I'll see you later, senpai!" Misaki said and got in the car. Then they drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

When they got home, Usagi stuck true to his word; he sat the boy on his lap and started scratching the cat ears. He was pleased to feel Misaki melting into his touch.

Misaki had a constant smile on his face and he sighed with contentment; the scratching of his ears was so relaxing.

"Misaki, never let anyone touch your ears again, or your tail; you should only purr for me and me only"

Misaki blushed, "It…just kinda slipped out…I didn't mean to purr, it just happened…"

"Well, I'll just have to make it happen for me, then" Usagi said and continued scratching the boy's ears, smiling.

"…Ok, Usagi-san…" Misaki said softly.

Soon, the writer was overcome with joy when he heard a low rumbling sound. He stopped suddenly and wrapped his arms around the boy's slender body, hugging him.

"I love you, Misaki"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Tear after tear fell from Shinobu's eyes and onto the photo he was holding, his hands trembling. He had decided to take a long walk to think things over. He just felt so confused, so hurt, so betrayed...many questions were going through his head, none of them good. Like, 'why does Miyagi have a photo of his co-worker in Cosplay?' or 'does Miyagi love his co-worker? Or is he just a pervert?' or 'is Miyagi cheating on me?' and the biggest, most confusing one of all, 'if he is cheating, why do I still love him?'

"I-I-I'm such an idiot, crying over a bastard like him…h-he does stuff like this a-all the time, I…I can't stand it! Why am I still with him?...Why do I still lo-love him?..."

After a lot more crying, Shinobu decided not to cry, but to get revenge. Shinobu sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand then started to make his way home.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Miyagi gave a sigh of relief when he saw Shinobu cooking in the kitchen and walked into the apartment. Ever since that incident back at the office, the boy was all he could think about…he hoped that, whatever was upsetting Shinobu, he could make it alright again.

Shinobu glared at him, "Welcome home, old man." Miyagi frowned at the tone of the boy's voice; there was something about it that seemed cold, distant, angry…yet, at the same time, sad.

Miyagi sighed and put down his briefcase. He walked towards Shinobu and put a big hand on top of the boy's head, "Shinobu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Dinner will be ready soon" Shinobu said.

"Don't give me that! Something's wrong, I can feel it!" Miyagi said in frustration.

His concern deepened when Shinobu said, "…I…I'm not hungry, you eat dinner alone tonight." The boy licked his lips, frowning, "And…Miyagi, I'm not having sex with you either. In fact, I refuse to have sex with you for a week"

Miyagi's eyes widened, "Why?..."

"That's your punishment for cheating on me" Shinobu replied quietly.

Miyagi blinked, "W-Wait…what? I'm not cheating on you"

"D-Don't lie to me, you had a photo of your damned co-worker in some maid costume! And…And, I heard you! You said he was cute!"

Miyagi sighed, "There's another guy in that photo, Shinobu"

"What? So you think that other guy is cute too?"

"No, what I think is that you're over-reacting. Just calm down and-"

"No, I will not calm down! You're my boy friend! I should be enough for you; you shouldn't be looking at some damn photo of some other guy!" Shinobu said, glaring angrily at him. Then, he started walking towards the apartment door.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?"

"Next door, to my own apartment, and I'm not going to come over here for an entire week! Goodbye, Miyagi!" Shinobu answered and, before Miyagi could stop him, he stormed out of the apartment.

Miyagi could only stare, dumbfounded at what had just happened for a few minutes.

He slowly went and sat down at the table, his face in his hands. Damnitt…why is Shinobu acting like…like such a drama-queen? Surely, he knows by now how much I love him and only him?…oh god, why is he so smart yet such an idiot?

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, someone was giving out a whole-week thing of his own. However, this one was more fun!

"Misaki, put this back on" Usagi commanded, holding out the maid costume to the boy.

Misaki glared at it, blushing. "No! I already wore it, I'm not going to wear it again!...in fact, give it to me, I want to burn it!"

The boy tried to reach for the Cosplay but Usagi held it out of his reach, "No, you won't be doing anything to harm this maid costume. You are going to put it back on and wear it for a week and do whatever I tell you to"

"What? Why the hell should I do that?" Misaki snapped angrily.

"Because, role play is fun" Usagi answered.

"N-No! I…I'm not doing it!" Misaki said stubbornly.

Usagi smirked evilly and advanced on the boy, "You don't have a choice, Misaki"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Misaki was wearing the maid outfit and it was so embarrassing. He didn't mind doing the normal maid stuff like cleaning and housework…but then Usagi started telling him to do some of the most childish things ever.

"Misaki, come here; I've got another order for you"

Misaki grumbled as he walked into the lounge-room towards his 'master'. "What do you want me to do, you pervert?"

"Misaki, stay in character, please…do it how I asked you to do it"

Misaki glared at him angrily, cursing under his breath. "I really hate you right now"

Usagi simply smiled, waiting patiently. Misaki sighed and stormed up to the man; slowly, he kneeled down on the floor and grabbed one of Usagi's hands in his own. Hastily, he kissed it and, blushing in embarrassment, said, "U-Usagi-sama, I…I am your maid, I live to serve you…please, what can I do for you?"

Usagi's smirk widened and he answered, "Kiss me"

"Are you blind? I just did!" Misaki snapped angrily.

"Yes, but that was part of the role play. What I really am asking for is for you to kiss me, to get up the initiative and really kiss me"

At his words, Misaki's eyes widened and his whole face blushed. "N-No! That's impossible, I can't do that!"

Usagi chuckled softly, "Maid, your master has told you his order. Please do it"

"B-But I can't!" Misaki said, tears welling in his eyes, blushing like crazy. He suddenly got up, "A-Anyway, you should be making me do maid stuff…l-like cleaning! N-Not all this…o-other stuff!"

Having said that, he made to leave but Usagi grabbed his wrist.

"Please, Misaki…"

Misaki heard clearly the gentle pleading tone in the man's voice. He cursed himself for what he was about to do; trembling nervously, he crawled onto the writer's lap and slowly wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him close until their chests pressed against each other. He was surprised when he looked straight into the man's eyes; those lavender orbs were wide, his lips were parted slightly and even his heart beat was racing, very very quickly.

Misaki's breath caught in his throat and he blinked in disbelief…was a willing kiss all it took to get the man so excited like this? Was this really all it took to make him happy?

A loving smile suddenly crossed the boy's face and, without another thought, he covered those lovely parted lips with his own and awkwardly slipped his tongue in the warm caverns of Usagi's mouth. He kissed him to the best of his ability; Usagi moaned and gripped onto Misaki's shoulder's as tight as he could, pushing him down on to the couch so that the older man was on top of him. Misaki deepened the kiss, wrapping his legs around Usagi's waist, his arms still around Usagi's neck.

When they finally broke away to breath, a string of saliva escaped from their lips and they looked into each other's eyes, which were full of passion and love. Misaki gasped when he saw how happy Usagi's face looked. Wanting to keep that face, he gulped and said, "W-What do you wish me to do now, m-my lord?"

For a moment, Usagi hesitated, and then he said, "Tell me you love me"

Misaki sighed in annoyance, "Again, that's not something a maid would do, Usagi-san…" But when he noticed how sad and disappointed Usagi looked at his refusal, his heart swelled and he suddenly changed his mind. "U-Usagi-san, I…" he started and, slowly, he gently touched one of Usagi's cheeks, "I love you."

A broad grin appeared on the writer's face, taking Misaki's breath away. "Say it again"

"I love you"

"Again"

"…I lo-love you"

"Again"

"Usagi-san!" Misaki said angrily.

Usagi laughed, "Ok, ok…I'm sorry, I just love hearing you say that, Misaki"

Misaki's expression softened, "Usagi-san…"

"Misaki, thank you. Thank you so much" the older man whispered and buried his face into Misaki's shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of his Misaki, "I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, maid…care to follow another order?"

Misaki sighed. He had just finished doing the dishes after eating dinner with Usagi, and now the writer wanted another order?

Well…I don't really have a choice, do I? It's for a week, after all…I just hope he's finished with all the romantic ones he wants me to do…

"Fine" Misaki said. He walked towards the smirking writer and kneeled down, taking the older man's hand in his and kissed it, "H-How may I serve you, master?"

Misaki waited for his order and got angry when it was one of those childish ones.

"Take me upstairs to the bathroom"

"W-WHAT?"

"Misaki, that's an order"

"F-Fine, you pervert!" Misaki grumbled angrily and he got to his feet and, holding his lover's hand, he took him upstairs to the bathroom. Closing the door, he snapped, "Now what?"

Usagi smirked, and stretched out his arms, "Undress me"

Misaki blushed. URGH! Why does he have to ask that? I can't! It's too embarrassing, his body is just so…so…

Misaki swallowed. He hesitated then slowly walked forwards and started undoing Usagi's shirt buttons with shaking hands. Usagi's smirk widened and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. "Now, the pants"

Misaki nodded and his hands went down to Usagi's pants and nervously undid the belt and let the pants fall to the floor. Misaki's blush deepened, Usagi's cock was staring him in the face, obviously very happy to see him. Misaki gave an embarassed squeak and quickly looked away.

Usagi chuckled softly, "Undress all of me, Misaki"

"N-No! No, it…it's too embarrassing!"

"…You're cute, Misaki" Usagi said, staring at him. He took off his underwear, dropping them. Misaki was too embarrassed to do anything more at the moment, so the older man got the bath ready. When that was finished, he stalked back towards his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"A-Ah!" Misaki felt something big and hard press him sharply in the back, a hand caressing his tail, teeth on his cat ears.

"Misaki…here is another order if you're ready…"

"W-What?"

Usagi licked the boy's neck and murmured hotly in his human ear, "Bathe me"

Misaki eyes welled with tears and tried to get one of the writer's hands away from his nipples, "Y-You pervert! Why do you keep giving me orders that are… r-really embarrassing? Why can't…why can't you just give me normal ones?"

Misaki cried out as Usagi's hand rubbed and tweaked that sensitive pink bud.

"Why, you ask? Because, obviously, they're more fun" Usagi answered. And, without another word, he pulled Misaki into the bath.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hmph! This'll serve him right! Maybe now he'll think twice before cheating on me again!" Shinobu said as he stomped back into his apartment. He gave a satisfied sigh and closed the door behind him. A moment later though, he looked around the room and a frown slowly spread across his face.

Without Miyagi here with me, the room feels…bigger somehow…

His silver eyes widened with surprise and he shook his head, "No, no, no! You're angry at him, remember? It's a good thing he's not here!"

Shaking those lonely thoughts out of his head, he laughed nervously, "R-Right, right, who needs the cheating bastard? I'll just…d-do my homework!"

He went straight upstairs to do his homework. But it too reminded him of Miyagi.

"Damnitt! Why did he choose to be a teacher of all things?"

He closed the book and stormed back downstairs, "F-Fine, I'll just watch some TV!"

Sitting down on the couch, he sighed and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. But that wasn't right either; everything on every channel also reminded him of Miyagi.

"What's going on here?" Shinobu said angrily and he turned the TV off and got up. "Um…that's ok, it's time for dinner anyway!" he said and walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

But he only knew how to make cabbage stir-fry. And he didn't have any at his own apartment; he had used the rest of his cabbages making tonight's dinner for Miyagi.

He twitched angrily, "Don't tell me I have to go back over there to make dinner for myself…?"

No, he wouldn't do that. He had definitely made it clear that Miyagi would not see him for a week. It would be the end of all the pride he had if he went back now.

"N-Never mind, I…I'll just order takeout!" Shinobu said and he picked the cell phone off the counter.

RING!

Shinobu's eyes widened and looked at the cell phone.

RING!

"What the…"Shinobu started suspiciously.

RING!

He sighed, clenching his teeth, "It better not be Miyagi."

His suspicions were correct. "Shinobu, have you had something to eat?"

Shinobu scowled angrily at the phone and snapped, "Didn't you listen to a word I said? I'm serious here, you stupid old man!"

"And I'm serious too, you should eat something. You're a growing boy, you need to eat…don't starve yourself just because you're angry, you brat"

Shinobu huffed, "Don't treat me like a kid! For your information, I was about to order takeout!"

"What? You don't need to do that! Shinobu, just come over here and eat this cabbage stir-fry you kindly made for us!"

"What? I told you-"

"Shinobu, you're being unreasonable! Don't waste your money, just come over and eat with me!"

"NO!" Shinobu snapped and hung up, flipping his cell phone closed. He put it in his pocket.

A moment later, he stormed out of his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyagi sighed as he sat at the table, waiting. So, is he coming to eat or what?

Shinobu flung the door open and grabbed a tray then put all the dinner he had made onto the tray and stormed out, cursing. Miyagi blinked, his eyes wide in surprise over what had just happened.

"That…was kinda cute…" he commented. A moment later, he called out, "Nice try, but that isn't a punishment, Shinobu-chin! Unlike you, I actually know how to cook!"

Then he started making himself something to eat.

xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tray slammed onto the table victoriously, "There, I get to eat tonight! And he has to actually cook something now; he can't have anything I've made him! He suffers, I win!"

But then his eyes widened with realization. Oh no…wait…he's always complaining I can't cook…so is it his win instead?

At that thought Shinobu twitched angrily and sat down, eating the food. After eating, he got up and walked quickly upstairs to bed. He put his cell phone on the bedside table then went into the bathroom to have a shower.

Shower, clean teeth, and then he got dressed for bed. He climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over himself. He closed his eyes after a moment, trying to get some sleep.

What's going on with everything this afternoon, everything is reminding me of Miyagi… is the fates trying to tell me something?

Shinobu sighed. A moment later, though…

BEEP!

His eyes opened and stared at the cell phone. He grumbled, "Miyagi, what do you want now?" and reached for the cell phone and opened it; Miyagi was sending him a text message. Shinobu blushed, his heart skipping a beat when he read it.

Sweet dreams, Shinobu-chin. I love you.

More gently this time, Shinobu closed the cell phone and put it on the bedside table. He rolled over, frowning with a huge blush on his face.

Yes, the fates were telling him something, alright. Everything that happened after the fight was the universe's way of telling him that he was right, it really was his fate to be with Miyagi.

That was what Shinobu thought, anyway.

Or maybe it was like, when you most want to forget about someone, that is the one time when you just can't. Everything will remind you of them, no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Nowaki wanted to see his precious new kitty in the maid costume again, he just looked so cute! But, no matter where he looked for it, it was nowhere to be found. "Hiro-san, do you know where the maid costume is?" he asked hopefully, smiling brightly.

"At Akihiko's place, I think…"Hiroki answered without looking up from his book.

"Ah, yes…I remember now. Thank you Hiro-san! I'll go get it straight away!" Nowaki said excitedly and he started walking over to the coat rack to get a coat and a scarf.

"…W-What?" Hiroki froze and his eyes went wide, understanding fully what the other man had said. "W-W-W-Wait! What do you need that hideous thing for?"

Nowaki stopped and smiled towards his lover, "Well, I would like you to wear it for me again, then I can-"

"Y-Y-You stupid perverted idiot!" Hiroki said angrily and he slammed the book closed, getting up to his feet and glaring angrily at his lover. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was dressing in that ridiculous getup? No, I…I absolutely refuse to wear it again! I will NEVER be a maid ever again for as long as I live, you hear me?"

"Aww, but it looks good on you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said brightly but his affectionate words only received a harsh book in the face.

"I AM A MAN, YOU STUPID BRAT! HOW EXACTLY IS A MAID OUTFIT SUPPOSED TO LOOK GOOD ON A MAN?"

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but you definitely look adorable as a maid, Hiro-san! And as soon as you get back into that costume, I'm going to devour you all night long!"

"P-PERVERT!" the adorable seme had to dodge another piece of literature. Surprisingly, Nowaki still smiled like an adorable idiot and he quickly put on his coat and scarf and smiled at the violent man he called his lover.

"Hiro-san, I will be going now to Usami-san's to get the maid costume. Would you like to come too?" Nowaki asked but blinked in surprise when Hiroki gave him a very scary death glare- something of which had absolutely no effect whatsoever on the adorable seme.

"No, I will NOT come with you! And, even if you do get that outfit, I will NOT be wearing it!" Hiroki growled and laughed bitterly, "You know what? Why you don't wear it instead? Ha ha! Yes, let's see how you like looking like an idiot!"

"Hmmmm…me, Hiro-san?" Nowaki wondered thoughtfully. He paused, just thinking, then asked his lover curiously, "Hiro-san, do you want me to wear the maid's outfit? Would it turn you on?"

Hiroki's eyes widened and he blushed, "O-Of course not, don't be an idiot!"

"…Then can you please wear it?" Nowaki asked.

For a moment, Hiroki twitched with anger, then he started throwing whatever books was nearby, "OF COURSE NOT!WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU ALL THIS TIME, YOU STUPID BRAT?"

"Well, ok Hiro-san. I'll be going now, see you later!" Nowaki said cheerfully and opened the door to leave.

"GO! BUT I'M NOT WEARING THAT MAID OUTFIT!"

More books were aimed at the raven-haired cutie but, luckily, he was able to escape the apartment in time.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Misaki, can you get a book for me?" Usagi asked as he sat on the couch.

"What?" Misaki said, more than a little annoyance in his voice. This was quite understandable as for some time now, because of the maid thing, he had been forced to do things that many people would consider as childish and perverted.

"I want to read a book. Get a book for me, please"

Misaki sighed, walked over to the bookshelf and got down the highest book he could reach. Grabbing it, he took it over to Usagi and thrust it towards him, "Here"

Usagi stared at it, then shook his head, smirking evilly, "No, take it back. I change my mind, I don't want that one"

"WHAT?"

"Can you please get me one up high? I really want to read one of those ones"

"Y-You bastard! You know I can't reach that high! How the hell do you expect me to get it for you?"

"I don't know, but you have to do what I say; you're a maid, remember?" Usagi reminded smugly. Misaki glared angrily at him then sighed in defeat and walked back over to the bookshelf. He got on a foot-ladder then he started reaching for books.

"Is this it?"

"No"

"How about this one?"

"Try again"

"Will this do?"

"Heh. Of course not"

As Misaki tried his hardest to reach for a book that Usagi said he wanted to read, Usagi was busy enjoying the view of what he could see up that maid outfit. In fact, he didn't even want to read anything at all, he just wanted to perv on the neko-boy…and to make it even more enjoyable, he had even ordered the boy not to wear any panties under that cute little outfit. All just for a peek-show!

Smirking evilly, the man felt the bulge in his pants stiffen as he watched the little maid reach up to the highest that he could reach, his butt showing, cat ears twitching and tail wriggling about …

When Nowaki got to the writer's apartment, he ran the doorbell…but noone answered. So he just let himself in. Opening the door, he got a bit of a shock as Usagi was sitting on the couch, obviously aroused as he watched Misaki struggling to reach for something high on the bookshelf, wearing the maid outfit with his butt showing.

Nowaki blinked and, being the tall and kind person he was, he walked over to Misaki and grabbed the book he was reaching for and gave it to the little man, "Was this what you wanted?"

"No, it's not!" Usagi snapped angrily.

"Then which is it?" Misaki demanded.

Usagi smirked evilly, staring lustfully at Misaki's behind, "It's the one on the very top shelf, and I want you to get it for me"

Misaki sighed, put the book away and continued trying to reach for the book, even getting on his tiptoes- but of course, he couldn't reach it even then because he was too short. He reached up for the highest one in his reach, "Is it this one, Usagi-san?"

Usagi chuckled softly. He was tired of just watching, now he wanted to touch the boy. He got up and started towards him, "I don't know, let me see." Walking behind the boy, he grabbed the book and smirked, "Yes…this is the one"

Then, to Misaki's surprise, Usagi threw the book over his shoulder and wrapped one arm around the boy's waist, while the other hand squeezed the boy's adorable ass.

"AHH! W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PERVERT USAGI?"

Usagi laughed again at the boy's stupidity. "You're so cute…"

"Um…Misaki-chan? Usami-san doesn't feel like reading anything, he just wanted to get a nice view of your-"

"Cute, tight, nicely-shaped ass!" Usagi finished helpfully.

"W-What?...You…you mean, I wasted my time looking for who knows what book…just because of…of a…peepshow?" Misaki asked in amazement

"Yes, that's right" both Usagi and Nowaki answered.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU WASTE MY TIME PERVING ON ME LIKE THAT!" Misaki screamed in anger and immediately started struggling to be released from the perverted hands of his lover. "LET GO OF ME! PUT ME DOWN, YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

But Usagi held his love tightly, refusing to let him go. He pressed his lips to Misaki's neck. "Oh Misaki, thank you for the show…" he murmured then he smirked evilly, "But now you've teased me long enough. I have to have you"

"W-What? NO! We…we can't do anything with him here!"

But Nowaki just smiled, "Oh, don't mind me! Right now you're resisting, but you secretly want Usami-san to touch you…don't you, Misaki-chan?"

Misaki felt hopelessness fill his insides, and he mumbled miserably, "Oh yeah, I forgot…Nowaki-san is a seme too, huh? Of course he wouldn't help me…"

"Usami-san, have you seen Hiro-san's maid costume?" Nowaki asked.

"Look around, it's probably around here somewhere…"Usagi answered half-heartedly. An excited smile appeared on Nowaki's face and he walked past them and began to search for the maid costume. Usagi's attention went completely back to his little maid again; he nibbled Misaki's ear and continued to grope his butt.

"Ahhh, U-Usagi-san!"

"Misaki, you have no idea how hard you've made me…I want you so badly right now…" Usagi said and he licked the boy's neck, "I'm going to fuck you so much, you won't be able to sit down for a very long time"

"WHAT? NO! I…I DON'T WANT TO!"

Usagi chuckled softly, "You're so cute." Then, he threw the struggling boy over his shoulder and started towards the bedroom.

"Ah, I found it!" Nowaki exclaimed happily. He hugged the maid costume in his arms then got up, "I'm going now! It was good seeing you two again!"

"You too" Usagi said as he walked up the stairs. "By the way... Nowaki, does Hiroki purr?"

Nowaki blinked, his eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

"In addition to the ears and tail, the Neko-maid costume has given Misaki other cat traits- including the purr of a cat. It's very cute…I was just curious if Hiroki also does it"

"Um…no, I don't think he has…"Nowaki said slowly, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm…well, that's something look into, isn't it? Well, goodbye then" Usagi said and he disappeared up the stairs, leaving Nowaki alone with his thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

They...purr? R-Really that's so cute...

Nowaki stared down at the maid costume in his arms, thinking of its wearer.

I wonder...if Usami-san was able to make Misaki-chan purr, would I be able to make Hiro-san purr too?

Nowaki's eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement and he turned and rushed out of the penthouse.

Of course, he knew that making a man like Hiroki Kamijo, who was in an incredibly bad mood nearly all the time, purr would be an impossible task...but he refused to let that stop him. In fact, it made him even more determined; to do something no else would be able to do, to be the only one who would be able to make the assistant professor purr, to make his beloved person that happy...that was something that held a very big importance in Nowaki's heart. He would not give up until his precious Hiro-san purred for him.

I want to hear Hiro-san purr! And purr for me, because of something I did! Please Hiro-san, wait for me! I will definitely make you purr!

"Hiro-san, please purr for me!" Nowaki shouted excitedly as soon as he reentered the apartment. But all he got was silence. Nowaki blinked, "Hiro-san, are you here?"

Closing the door behind him, the adorable man walked into the apartment; he found his lover asleep on the couch with a book lying loosely in one of his hands, which was lying on his stomach. Nowaki chuckled softly and walked towards him, "Hiro-san, you shouldn't sleep here, you'll catch a cold." Nowaki crouched down beside the couch and took the book out of the brunette's hand; he carefully closed the book and put it aside then, hesitating for a moment, he caressed the man's chocolate locks before shaking him gently, "Hiro-san, please wake up, I want to ask you something..."

As expected, Hiroki didn't wake up so easily. But Nowaki didn't mind...he would just ask him when he woke up. Smiling, Nowaki kissed Hiroki's forehead gently then straightened up and started on dinner.

When Hiroki woke up, his nostrils were filled with the smell of Nowaki's cooking.

That smells good...damn, that brat is always such a good cook...-WAIT, HE'S BACK? THAT MEANS HE...!

Hiroki shot up from the couch and suddenly shouted at his lover, pointing a finger at him angrily, "S...Stay away, you big pervert! I'm not wearing it, you can't make me!"

"Hiro-san, relax; right now, I'm not going to make you wear that adorable maid's outfit."

Hiroki stared at him nervously, "...You're not?"

Nowaki chuckled softly and turned the stove off. Serving the food onto plates, he continued, "Well, actually... I still want that...but, not right now...ever since I went to Usami-san's, I..."

"...You what?" Hiroki asked suspiciously.

Nowaki turned around and smiled, "Usami-san told me that Misaki-chan can do cat things...like purring...and..."

Hiroki scowled, please don't let him say what I think he's going to say...

"And honestly, I too would like my lover to purr like a content little kitten! Please purr for me, Hiro-san!"

I knew it! I knew he'd say something so incredibly embarrassing like that!

Several moments passed. Laughing bitterly, Hiroki started walking over to his lover, "Wow, me purring? That's really very...c-cute...but..."

"...But what?"

Hiroki was now in front of his lover and he finished, "Well, you have to know that..."- he suddenly hit Nowaki hard on the head, shouting "THERE IS NO CHANCE IN HELL I'LL EVER DO SOMETHING SO EMBARASSING, YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

Then Hiroki stormed up the stairs. Nowaki was quick to follow him. "Hiro-san, aren't you hungry? I made dinner"

"No! I don't feel like eating anything!" Hiroki lied.

Nowaki stopped in his tracks, a surprised look on his face. "Um...do you mean..." he said slowly and he suddenly smiled with excitement, "Hiro-san, is that code for saying you want to eat me instead?"

Hiroki twitched angrily, "No! It's code for saying LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The brunette stormed faster up the stairs. When he reached his bedroom, he slammed the door shut. He threw himself onto the bed, lying on his back with his arms stretched out on either side of him , his eyes scrunched up tightly as a flustered blush covered his face.

I...I am NOT putting on that outfit again...and...and I don't even know how to purr, anyway! And I wouldn't, even if I could! Damn, why must he always be so embarrassing? Damn perverted idiot!

"Hiro-san, please purr? It would mean so much to me if I could hear you purr!" Nowaki said hopefully, walking into the room.

Hiroki's eyes snapped open with shock, his heart racing.

ACK! Damnitt, I forgot to lock the door!

Hiroki's heart beat faster as he felt an extra weight go on the bed. "Hiro-san...please, I know you would have the most adorable purr ever...please purr? For me?"

Hiroki kept quiet. Nowaki chuckled softly and pulled the pillow away, then he claimed his lover's lips. Hiroki's eyes widened and his entire face blushed.

"Mmph...!"Hiroki gasped into the kiss and tried to push him away- but Nowaki grabbed hold of both his wrists and put them over the other man's head. He straddled Hiroki, kissing him harder. Nowaki's tongue pushed it's way into Hiroki's mouth and tasted every bit of him, when he finally pulled away, he whispered, "Hiro-san...please..."

Hiroki glared angrily at his lover, "Purr"

"Hiro-san, saying it isn't exactly the same thing...you have to actually do it..."

"Well, too bad, because that's all you're getting!" Hiroki snapped stubbornly.

For a moment, Nowaki gave him a look of surprise, simply staring and blinking at him, and then he smiled, "Hiro-san is so cute!"

"W-What?"

"Hiro-san, I'm not going to give up until I find a way to make you purr! Leave it to me!" Nowaki declared determinedly.

"Leave what to you?" Hiroki demanded angrily, "Look, I hardly even smile, how you expect me to purr?"

"Don't worry, I love a good challenge! It may seem impossible, but that is what makes it fun! And I get to learn more about what makes Hiro-san happy!"

"WHAT? NO, THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

"Yes, there is, because I love you" Nowaki said then he attacked his lover, making love to him all night long.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Usagi dropped Misaki onto the bed. He stared down lustfully at him, "Misaki, you have no idea what you do to me..."

"Oh? W-Well, I don't want to find out!" Misaki said, blushing like a tomato.

Usagi chuckled softly, smirking and letting his eyes linger at the tent under the maid outfit. "Oh, I think you do, Misaki...my little maid..." he said huskily and he crawled onto the boy and pressed his hungry lips onto the boy's weak ones. Misaki gasped into the kiss, and Usagi slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, kissing him passionately. Misaki tried to struggle but it was useless. When Usagi finally pulled away, he murmured, "Mmmm...Misaki, downstairs, you looked so sexy"

"S-Shut up!" Misaki said angrily.

"I love you, my sexy maid" Usagi said and he nibbled on Misaki's ear.

"I...I said shut up! I'm angry at you!" Misaki said angrily. Usagi smirked and started kissing down his lover's body. Meanwhile, his cold hands pinched those beautifully hard nipples, receiving a loud, "AHHH!"

Usagi smirked and put his mouth over one of the nipples, sucking it, the other one still getting the attention of one of his cold large hands. Misaki moaned and threw his head back onto the pillows, shivering with pleasure. "U-Usagi-san...!"

Usagi continued what he was doing for a while, then he stopped and gripped onto both of Misaki's thighs for a moment; for a moment, all he did was caress them, then he slowly moved his hands up and pulled the maid outfit out of the way. He stared hungrily at the weeping manhood before him, licking his lips. He was about to grab onto Misaki but Misaki hastily grabbed his arm. Usagi looked up at his love, surprised. Misaki's eyes were half-lidded and tearful and clouded with lust. Misaki was looking at him, almost begging for something, "Usa-Usagi-san, not yet...p-please, I want you to... touch my tail again..."

Usagi's eyes went wide with surprise. He smiled and reached for the wriggling furry tail; slowly, he wrapped his fingers around it and ran his hand along it. Misaki closed his eyes, moaning, "Nyah! M-More! More!"

Usagi continued stroking the tail; while he did that, he crawled back on top of the neko-boy's body and, continuing with the tail, he bit hard on one of the cat ears. "AHHHHHHH!" touching the boy's tail or the ears, it was like a drug for the neko-boy. Even more so when both were combined, "Yes...yes, U-Usagi-san! That...that feels so good!" Misaki cried, gripping onto Usagi's shoulders as tightly as he could, panting heavily. Usagi smirked. He kept on doing it, now biting the other ear as well. "Ah...ahhhh...AHHHHHHH!" Misaki threw his head back onto the pillows as he came.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Later, Nowaki immediately started trying to make Hiroki happy, to make him purr. He had stopped doing all the things he thought annoyed the assistant professor and instead did things that would make him happy. Hiroki was just waking from his slumber when his stomach growled. Hiroki blushed in embarrassment; Nowaki blinked, staring at him, "Ah, I knew you would be hungry! Hiro-san, you're so...!-"

Nowaki stopped himself off just in time. He was about to call his Hiro-san cute, he couldn't let himself do that, Hiroki hated being called cute. There was no way Hiroki would purr for him if he continued doing things he hated. Hiroki stared up at his lover, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing" Nowaki lied.

"...Good. Well...I'll just have what you made. Heat it up for me, will you?"

Nowaki regained his composure and smiled, "Ok!"

He ran downstairs and put the two dinners in the microwave. He put pillows on Hiroki's place to make him more comfortable. When the food was ready to take out, Hiroki was walking downstairs- though slowly, because of all the pain of having sex with his lover. He stared at all the pillows that Nowaki had placed on his chair. "What's with the pillows?"

"Well, your back and butt is sore and I want to make you feel extra comfortable" Nowaki said with a smile, putting the dinners on the table. Hiroki stared at it in confusion. He was certainly suspicious but , a moment later, he shrugged and sat down to eat.

During the meal, Hiroki got some rice stuck above his upper lip. Nowaki chuckled softly and reached over to get the rice off his lover's beautiful face. Again, he had to stop himself and he hastily grabbed the ketchup bottle to excuse his sudden hand movement. Squirting it all over his dinner, he stared down at his food, frowning a little. Hiroki blinked, staring at him in surprise. Nowaki was acting so unusual. "What the hell's the matter with you?

"What?"

"You're acting weird!"

"Hiro-san, nothing's wrong" Nowaki lied. Hiroki glared at him in disbelief. To avoid anymore discussion on the topic, Nowaki stuffed his mouth with food. Hiroki glared at him more but gave up and continued eating as well.

When they were finished with dinner, Nowaki stood up, collecting their dirty dishes, "Hiro-san, I'm going to do the dishes now!"

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to have a bath" Hiroki answered.

"Ok!" Nowaki said, smiling.

Hiroki left the room. Nowaki sent a longing look after him. How he longed to take a bath with his beloved...but no, no matter how much his heart ached for it, he could not do those perverted, lovey dovey things that Hiroki didn't like. No, he was determined to avoid doing anything that might make his lover unhappy, he would definitely hear him purr no matter what. When he did the dishes, he went upstairs and straight to the bedroom. He had a bit of trouble resisting the urge to join his Hiro-san in the bath; he had to firmly remind himself how, even though he could not experience the things he liked to do with his Hiro-san right now, it would have to wait and would be worth it in the end.

When Nowaki got into bedroom, he got dressed in his pajamas and climbed into bed. He sighed, pouting slightly. I hate not being able to do these things...how long will it take for Hiro-san to purr?

After having a nice long bath, Hiroki walked into the bedroom. He glared at Nowaki, sleeping in the bed; he had absolutely no idea why Nowaki was acting so differently than usual...what exactly was making him so depressed? Was it something he did?...Or something he didn't? As Hiroki dried himself off, a realization came to him. Immediately, his eyes widened with shock, his face turned red and his heart started beating like crazy.

W-W-W-Wait! He stopped doing all that perverted lovey dovey crap because...he wants me to be happy enough to purr? That moron!

Hiroki huffed angrily and started getting dressed for bed.

Well, I don't care, I'm never purring! Not now, not ever!

Hiroki finished getting dressed and got into bed, pulling the covers on them. Blushing, he put his arms around Nowaki and hissed into his ear, "For the record, some of those things you've stopped doing do make me happy! They're all just very embarrassing, ok? So there's no need for you to stop just because of a stupid thing like wanting me to purr!"

No answer, Nowaki must really be asleep. Hiroki sighed, "...I...I love you...goodnight, Nowaki."

The next day, Hiroki was just about to go out the door for work when he caught Nowaki's sad puppy dog face, staring at him longingly. He was trying his best not to doing anything that might make Hiroki unhappy, but...it was hard-work. He really missed not being able to do all those lovey dovey, perverted things. More than anything, he wanted to kiss his Hiro-san goodbye right now...

Hiroki twitched angrily, Damnitt, it's that face again!...No! No, no, no, I am not going to fall for it this time! He is NOT going to win; I am NOT going to purr!

But that face was so irresistibly(cute)pathetic and Hiroki Kamijo was only human; the strings of his heart were undeniably being pulled strongly by that face...he had no choice. He would not purr...but he had to make his seme feel better somehow. The assistant professor sighed in annoyance and walked over to Nowaki. Blushing madly, he got on his tip-toes and gently pressed his lips against Nowaki's, letting it linger there for a moment, then he pulled away, stared up into Nowaki's eyes and said, "H-Have a good day, Nowaki"

The younger male blinked. "H-Hiro-san..."

Blushing, Hiroki snapped, "S-Stop being so depressed! Just because I get angry at you for doing something, that doesn't necessarily mean that that something makes me unhappy, alright? In fact, a lot of the things you do makes me very lucky to be with you, so...so just stop tormenting yourself and do those things, you stupid brat!"

Then Hiroki left the apartment. Nowaki blinked in amazement for a moment, his eyes wide. A moment later, a large grin spread across his face. Then the phone rang. Nowaki picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Nowaki, have you been able to make Hiroki purr yet?"

"Oh...no, I haven't...I can't make him happy enough" Nowaki admitted.

"That way to do it will be impossible for Hiroki. Just scratch his cat ears, that's how I got Misaki to purr"

"Really? It's that simple?" Nowaki asked in surprise.

"Yes"

Nowaki's heart was beating like crazy with excitement. He will finally get to hear his Hiro-san purr. And he wil get to do all those things again. "T-Thank you, Usami-san!"

"You're welcome, tell me what happens, ok? I'll use it as material for my novels"

"Um...o-ok! Bye, Usami-san!" Nowaki said and he hung up the phone. Immiedatedly, he rushed out of the apartment, hoping that Hiroki hadn't walked that far yet. He hadn't. Grinning broadly, Nowaki pounced him.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hiroki was now pinned down to the hard, cement with Nowaki on top of him.

"Hiro-san, I know how to make you purr! Please let me scratch your ears!"

"W-What? NO! Get off me, you idiot!" Hiroki said and tried struggling to be released. But Nowaki, with one large hand, grabbed the brunette's wrists and pinned them above his head; the other hand started scratching the cat ears like there was no tommorow. Hiroki shivered, his face going red. "W-W-What are you doing? S-Stop that, you... idiot!"

But Nowaki didn't stop. He would not stop until he heard his Hiro-san purr for him.

"NOWAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

In five minutes, Hiroki was a gooey mess of kitty happiness, letting out a loud rumbling noise. Nowaki was so happy; he ravished his Hiro-san where they laid.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Shinobu couldn't take it. These days without his seme was like torture, he thought he could survive being without Miyagi for a little while...but he just could not. He missed Miyagi so much it hurt, all he wanted was to be in his arms again; he was too deep in love to live without Miyagi. He was forever destined to be together with that old man and there was nothing anyone or anything could do about it.

Shinobu sighed and decided that he could not wait any longer. He got out his cell phone and called Miyagi.

'The number you have reached is unavailable or the cell phone has been turned off. Call back later or leave a message.'

Miyagi must still be in a class, that's probably why he's not answering, Shinobu's logic told him. He left a message for him, "Miyagi, it's me. I...I miss you...I don't want to fight anymore...so...so I'll see soon, ok?"

Blushing, the boy quietly said a 'I love you' then hung up. But simply apologizing for the fight wasn't good enough. He also had Kamijo to compete with...maybe he should also get dressed in a maid outfit? If Miyagi thought that bastard was cute as a maid, wouldn't it make sense for someone younger to be a million times cuter?

Hope started filling the boy and he put away his cell phone and walked away to head to the cos play shops. Yes, he was going to win back the love of his life from the clutches of the devil! He was a cute, young guy and a million times better than Hiroki Kamijo, there was no way he could possibly lose!

"The maid costume? I'm sorry, but I can't sell that to you!"

"WHAT?" Shinobu said furiously, "B-But you did for these guys!" he said, showing her the photo.

The girl suddenly squealed happily and grabbed the photo, staring at it with sparkling eyes, cheeks blushing. "Oh my god, are these the lovers of those good-looking customer's of mine? Awwwwww, they look sooooo cute~!"

Shinobu twitched angrily, he hated women. They were all so annoying. "If you sold it to those bastards, then I have every right to buy it too!" he growled angrily.

"Sorry, I can't. There's something wrong with them" the girl said without looking away from the photo.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Sorry, but I can't. However, you may have a choice of anything else in this store" the girl suggested. Shinobu gave the girl a scary death glare, a dark aura surrounding him. He hated not getting what he wanted...it did not happen a lot, but when it did, he hated it. He huffed angrily and, snatching the photo from the small hands of the yaoi-fan girl, he stormed out of the shop.

The boy was now sitting on a train, heading back home. He stared down at his lap, frustrated at everything that had happened. The girl had not sold him the costume he needed to win back Miyagi...now what was he going to do?

He sighed miserably, Where am I going to get a maid costume? Should I borrow it from someone who already has it?...Well, no matter what, I will NOT get it from that sluttish Kamijo! No, I'd rather die than get help from HIM!

"U-Um, excuse me, can I sit next to you?"

Shinobu looked up to see a boy around his age or maybe a year or so older, with brown hair and green eyes...and for some reason, he was wearing a collar around his neck, and if that was not bad enough, the boy also had cat ears and a tail. He blinked, staring in curiosity, "What happened to you?"

"A pervert, that's what" the boy answered darkly.

"...Huh?" Shinobu asked, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"N-Nothing! Can I sit there or what? "the boy pressed nervously.

"What? Uh, yeah sure, whatever" Shinobu said and the boy smiled gratefully and sat down. Shinobu stared at the boy, there was something familiar about the boy, but he didn't know what. After a moment, his eyes widened and he got out the photo from his pocket. The boy next to his rival was the same boy that was sitting next to him on the train!

I...I'll use this person! I'll borrow the maid outfit from him!

Shinobu turned to the neko-boy, "Hey, I'm Shinobu. You are?"

"'I-It's Misaki" the boy answered.

Isn't Misaki a girl's name? Whatever, doesn't matter. "Cool. Misaki, I need your maid outfit. Give it to me, ok?"

Misaki's face went as red as a tomato. "M-M-M-Maid outfit? W-What are you talking about, why would I, a guy, have a maid outfit? Ha ha ha..."he laughed nervously and suddenly got up. "I...I, uh, I've change my mind, this is n-not a good place to sit!" the brunette said quickly and he made to leave but Shinobu grabbed his arm.

"No! I know you have a maid outfit, I have a photo of it right here, see?"

"WHAT?" Misaki yelled in shock and he grabbed the photo from Shinobu. As he stared at the photo, his hands shook and he blushed even more- if that was even possible- then, a moment later, he turned to Shinobu, almost in tears of embarrassment. "W-Why...how...where did you get this from? This is me and sensei, our lo...lo...lovers were the only ones who should see these! W-What give you the right to-!"

"My lover looked at it, said that other bastard was cute in the maid costume, then he dropped the photo. I found it then we fought and now I need that maid costume to prove to my lover that I'm a cuter maid than that other guy"

At Shinobu's explanation, Misaki stared at him with surprise. For several moments of silence, Shinobu glared at him, "Get it now?" Shinobu asked impatiently. The other boy blinked, then after a moment, sat down next to Shinobu again.

"Um...I...I would like to help you, but putting that thing on isn't a very good idea..."

"What, I'll get fucked senseless by a very aroused lover? Don't worry, I've already been there"

Misaki blushed at his words. "I...I have too...but that's not it...the-the costume kinda...turns you into a...a cat..."

Shinobu's eyes widened with realization and he stared at the neko-boy. Well...that explains the cat ears and tail...and the collar too, maybe?

Shinobu paused, and then he said, "Well, I don't care. I need it to win back my lover. I don't care what happens to me"

"A-Are you serious?" Misaki said in amazement. "I...I mean", he said, and he stared down at his lap, gripping his knees tightly, "You'll be like that forever, there's no going back...will you really be ok with being a cat-person for the rest of your life?"

"Well, I'll still be me, won't I? Anyway, that won't matter to me. As long as I have my lover, nothing else matters" Shinobu said firmly. He sighed, "So can I borrow your maid outfit?"

Misaki had no choice but to give in. "Um...um, ok then. Wanna come over my place and get it? Or...-"

"Yeah, that's fine. How about I come over now?" Shinobu suggested, but Misaki went red. Shinobu stared at him, "What now?"

"Um...Um...now just isn't good for me...actually anytime this week is bad! Yeah, so...uh, why don't you try coming over next week? I'll definitely help you next week, ok?"

"No, it has to be NOW! It'll be too late next week and I refuse to get help from that sluttish professor my Miyagi is always with! No, so you're the only one I can think of that can help me! So Misaki, give me that maid's outfit now!"

That scared Misaki a little. "...O-Ok, come home with me then"


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Misaki opened the door and his emerald orbs scanned the room- Akihiko Usami was nowhere to be seen. The boy gave a sigh of relief, he knew that if Usagi saw him bring home another man, it would instantly stir up unwanted feelings of jealously. Jealously and Akihiko Usami always followed lots of trouble. Misaki did not want that.

As long as they don't meet, everything will be fine...I hope...

"Ok, Shinobu, come inside...and be quiet, ok?" Misaki said as walked into the penthouse. Curious but not caring enough to ask questions, the other boy did what he was told.

Misaki was a little excited; soon, the unspeakably horribly object of perversion that haunted his days, it would soon be gone. Soon, he would never again have to dress as a maid and be made to do follow the writer's never-ending list of perverted, lazy and childish commands. Soon, he would be free! No more following useless orders, no more embarrassment...well, any that involved a maid costume anyway...

Misaki giggled and said to his new friend, "Ok, what we're looking for is a green maid outfit, ok? Search high and low, don't give up til we've found it!"

"Right!" Shinobu agreed and from there, they started looking for the maid costume.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Usagi was missing his Misaki. He wanted to order him around some more with that adorable outfit on his adorable little body. He was probably back from school now, right?

After a few more finishing touches to the latest installment of Junai Egoist, he emailed the document to Aikawa and turned off the computer. Then, smirking, he grabbed the maid outfit off the bed and walked out of the room, making his way downstairs.

As he walked downstairs, his heart leapt at the sound of his beloved's voice...but wait, there was another as well. Suspicious, Usagi continued down the stairs, listening intently.

"Is that it?"

"No"

"Where is it, then? We've looked everywhere!"

"What? Don't give up, I'm sure it's around here somewhere!"

"NO, IT'S NOT, YOU MORON!ARGH, I SWEAR THAT MAID OUTFIT MUST HAVE ESCAPED INTO A BLACK HOLE OR SOMETHING!"

Now standing at the foot of the stairs, Usagi looked down at the maid outfit in his hands.

Ah, so they want this...but what for?

Usage smirked . It made sense...but it didn't explain who this other boy was. The boy in question continued his search. He sighed, "I'm going to check upstairs!"

"WHAT?N-NO, YOU CAN'T GO UP THERE!"

"Shut up, you're not the boss of me!" But the boy didn't make it up the stairs, Usagi was blocking his way. His silver eyes fell on the maid outfit and they widened with surprise. "Um...never mind...I think I found it..."

"REALLY?" Misaki said and rushed up to the two, he stopped when he saw Usagi. He blushed bright red. "U-Usagi-san!"

"Who is this new friend of yours, Misaki?" the writer asked, frowning at the brownish-blondish haired boy now glaring at him.

"Oh? T-This is Shinobu Takatsuki! I met him on the train!"

Usagi's frown only deepened. Misaki had met his brother on a train, he had met his father on a train...was this boy also going to stir up trouble for their relationship?

"What does he want with you?" Usagi demanded suspiciously.

Misaki frowned at his words and was about to open his mouth, but Shinobu beat him to it. All with an indifferent glare on his face, he said, "Sorry to intrude, you must be Misaki's lover. Will you please give me that maid costume that you are holding?"

"No. Misaki is going to wear it for me. Not you, or anyone-else, but me" Usagi said coldly and he stared ahead at his Misaki, "Put it back on, the week isn't over yet...there's still so many interesting things I want you to do for me"

Shinobu was confused by that and stared at Misaki curiously. Misaki was blushing, staring down at his muttered in embarrassment, "I knew he'd do something like this! This is why I didn't want Shinobu to come over right now...it's much too embarrassing...I don't want anyone to see..."

Usagi was now smirking; Misaki just looked so cute right now. "It's ok, don't be ashamed...it looks very beautiful on you, my love"

Misaki's blush darkened and he stuttered, "D-Don't call me that! A-Anyway, I'm not going to wear it, Shinobu needs more than we do! We have to give it to him, Usagi-san!"

"No. I want to keep it" Usagi said stubbornly.

Shinobu groaned in impatience and glared at Usagi, "Ugh, just give it to me, you stupid old man! Look, I'll even buy it from you!"

"I don't need the money."

"WHAT? MY FAMILY IS BEYOND RICH! HOW CAN YOU NOT WANT MY MONEY?"

"Well, my family is rich too, but that's not the point. I can easily make any amount of money on my own"

The boy twitched angrily his patience was running out on this man. Misaki could only stare at the two, nervous at the tense atmosphere in the room.

It seemed they weren't going anywhere, so Misaki tried explaining Shinobu's situation to Usagi. Suddenly, it all was much more easier. "So...your lover has done something stupid...and you want the outfit to win him back?"

"Yes" Shinobu said with determination in his eyes.

"And you're aware of what the costume will do to your body?" Usagi continued.

"Yes. Misaki has told me everything. It doesn't really bother me" Shinobu answered.

"Ok..." Usagi said, and he gave one last look at the costume and handed it to the boy "Here you go. Have fun"

Misaki's jaw dropped in surprise. That was all it took?

"Thankyou" Shinobu said and he left the penthouse, taking the maid costume with him. Misaki stared after him in confusion.

W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE? WHY DID USAGI GIVE IT UP SO EASILY? I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!

"Um...U-Usagi-san? Why did you give the costume to him? I thought you wanted it..."

Usagi chuckled softly, "Oh, I did...but you may be right, he does need it more than I do"

"R-Really?" Misaki asked in surprise. Misaki stared at his lover, wow...Usagi-san is actually looking out for another couple...sometimes, he can actually be a very kind person...

"Not only that, Miyagi's and Shinobu's situation has given me some inspiration for an additional BL series"

Misaki blinked, "...W-What?"

"Yes, I believe it will be called Junai Terrorist" Usagi said with an evil smirk.

"WHAT?NO!NO, NO, NO, DON'T DRAG EVEN MORE PEOPLE INTO YOUR STUPID GAY BOOKS!"

"Yes, I'll start writing it straight away" Usagi said, ignoring Misaki's protests.

"NO, I SAID NO! USAGI-SAN!"

"See you at dinner, Misaki" Usagi said and left up the stairs again. Misaki twitched angrily, glaring at his disappearing figure.

I KNEW IT!I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN IF THEY MET EACHOTHER!


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"GYAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU IDIOT!"

"Hiro-san, please wear the maid costume again!"

"NO!"

"Awww, but you look so cute as a maid~"

"I SAID NO!" Hiroki said angrily and ran upstairs to work on the homework he had to mark. He had just got back from University and Nowaki had sprung that request on him the moment he got home. Nowaki still wanted his lover to wear that lovely maid outfit, but it did not hurt him if he did not get to see it again...because he still had lots of requests, that involved that new kitty side of his Hiro-san.

So he went out shopping. In the shop, he got a ball of sting, catnip and many other fun things to experiment with, and then he put all of them into a basket. When he went around a corner, he bumped into Usagi, who was taking a break from writing and was now shopping for cigarettes and...the same sort of things that Nowaki had picked out.

They both smiled at each other for a moment, then Nowaki said with a goofy grin on his face, "Good luck~!"

"Same here, do tell me how it works out for you" Usagi said with a smirk.

"Ok~!" Nowaki agreed.

Then they both went to make their purchases.

When Nowaki got home, he put all the stuff except for the catnip safely away where his lover could not find it. Then he got out the catnip and smiled at it as he held it in his hands.

"This will be fun~" Nowaki said to himself, grinning a big goofy smile, and then he stripped and rubbed all the catnip all over his body.

Hiroki had just finished his work when he came walking downstairs, "Hey, Nowaki, you're not upset about the whole maid thing, are you?"

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX

Nowaki always got caught up in the smallest things, and when he got them, it made the idiot very happy. But when he could not get what he wanted, he would put on this sad puppy face. This time, Hiroki was able to resist that face...but despite that, he still felt guilty. When he reached the lounge room, a very good smell filled the nose of the assistant professor. It made him feel very light-headed and happy inside. Involuntarily, a giggle escaped his lips. "N-Nowaki...what are you cooking? It...smells so good!"

"Ah, but I'm not cooking anything, Hiro-san~" Nowaki replied brightly. The tall raven haired man was standing in the middle of the lounge room, completely naked. Hiroki immediately blushed at the sight of his lover. He usually would have yelled and thrown things at Nowaki in embarrassment...but oh god, that smell was unbelievably delicious! He just had to know what it was!

"Y...You're not? I-Is it some new deodorant or something? It smells like it's coming from you, Nowaki! What is it?" Hiroki asked excitedly. A deep blush was spread across his face with a giant grin while his pants contained a growing erection and...and he laughing. Why was he laughing?

"Ah...It is not deodorant. But the smell is coming from me, you are right about that one, my cute little kitty~" Nowaki answered with a smile.

"I...I see..."Hiroki said with a giggle, not caring about the cute pet name for once. He could not get over how wonderful that smell was, he could not think about anything...he just wanted to taste whatever was making Nowaki smell like that...

He couldn't take it anymore; his feet suddenly having a mind of their own, he ran quickly towards his love and pounced on him, sending the both of them falling to the floor. Nowaki now laid on his back as his lover laid on top of him, sniffing his chest. Hiroki's heart skipped a beat and he giggled, "Y-You're right...it is you!"

Then he cupped the man's face in his hands and licked his face. Then his neck, chest and stomach... and Nowaki was loving every bit of it.

Nowaki eyes widened with surprise and he gasped as Hiroki's hands reached for his engorged manhood. "Ah, H-Hiro-san..."

Hiroki grinned and giggled a lot before he kissed the tip of the head then put Nowaki in his mouth. "Ahhhh!" Nowaki gripped his large warm hands into his lover's hair as the brunette sucked on him.

He moaned loudly as Hiroki sucked him faster... harder...

"AHHH...H-Hiro-...saaaaan!"

XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

Not too long after, Nowaki came screaming his lover's name. He stared at his lover, who was licking the cum off his face with a wide grin. He giggled in amusement, "Ha ha, I made you cum! Hehehe! I sucked you, the seme...ha ha ha!"

Nowaki stared at him with very surprised eyes. Wow, he's so cute! This worked better than I thought it would! Thank god for catnip!

Still laughing, Hiroki crawled back up his lover's body and kissed him on the lips. Nowaki happily wrapped his arms around Hiroki's neck, pulling him even closer to him, and returned the kiss in full while he also slowly ran a hand along the neko-man's tail. And, even in his condition, Hiroki was still unable to win the battle of dominance they played against one another.

When they pulled away to catch some air, they shared a gaze into each other's eyes. "Hiro-san, I love you" Nowaki whispered.

"I...l-love you too, Nowaki" Hiroki replied. Smiling, Nowaki kissed his beloved's forehead gently. Hiroki giggled then rested his head on Nowaki's chest and drifted off into sleep.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Shortly after Hiroki woke up, he was blushing furiously and throwing the rest of the cat stuff in the bin. He couldn't clearly remember everything that had happened a few hours before, just that lots of embarrassing things probably had taken place. And it was entirely Nowaki's fault.

"Aww, don't throw them out, Hiro-san! They were fun!"

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME, DIDN'T YOU?I WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF...OF SOME STUPID CATNIP AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

"Actually, you took advantage of me" Nowaki corrected.

Hiroki twitched angrily and picked up the heaviest object he could find and threw it at his poor lover, "SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I ACTED LIKE THAT!"

Luckily, Nowaki managed to avoid his lover's attacks, still smiling. "Aww, you're so cute, Hiro-san"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Nowaki continued easily avoiding all of his lover's violence. Somehow, after all that, they ended up having sex again...without either of them 'being under the influence of catnip'.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Usagi had the same idea as Nowaki, he too chose to use the catnip first.

When he got home, he said, "Misaki, I'm back!" but nothing but silence filled the air, and the neko-boy was not anywhere in sight either. A smirk spread across the man's lips; putting the other kitty products somewhere for later, he stripped off all of his clothing then rubbed all of the catnip onto his fairly well-toned body. When that was done, he walked upstairs to find his lover.

Misaki was sleeping in his bedroom. Usagi snuck into the room as quietly as he could and sat on the bed. Smiling, he ran a large hand through the boy's silky chocolate hair and whispered, "Misaki, wake up; I've got something that you might like"

A moment or two, the boy stirred, "W-What is it, Usagi-san?"

"Me" Usagi answered.

"P-Pervert!" Misaki said angrily, blushing, and his eyes snapped open. He stared at Usagi for a minute before screaming, "AHHH!W-W-W-WHY ARE YOU NAKED?PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, YOU PERVERT!"

"You're so cute. Yes, I am naked but do you notice anything different about my naked body, Misaki?" Usagi asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't!" Misaki snapped. "A-Anyway, what do you want? I got tired from doing Kamijo the Devil's homework so I went to take a nap up here! And now...I..."

Misaki suddenly blinked, noticing the intoxicating smell surrounding his lover. Laughter erupted from those pretty pink lips of his, it was music to the writer's ears. "A-Actually, something is different, you...you smell very good, Usagi-san!"

I'm glad. Otherwise this wouldn't work, Usagi thought to himself and, with a soft chuckle, he touched the side of the boy's face, staring down into beautiful green orbs, "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah! You- You smell good! You smell really good, Usagi-san! W-What is it? I've never smelled anything like it before, I...I-I like it!" Misaki exclaimed excitedly.

Within a couple of seconds, the boy had wrapped his arms around the writer's middle and buried his face into his broad chest, a content smile on his face. "Mmm...I've always liked the way you smell, but this...this is far more than that! It smells so gooood!"

Usagi smirked. A catnip-induced Misaki was very adorable. He was going to enjoy this...and probably buy more catnip later to do it again.

The boy himself had no idea what was happening to him, he just thought the smell coming off his lover was so delicious! He felt light-headed and hot, his face was flushed, his eyes all dreamy and cloudy, almost drooling. It was so unlike him, but he wanted to eat up his Usagi-san, taste whatever was making him smell like that!

Misaki started licking his lover's chest; at first, it seemed innocent but then Misaki's lips latched onto one of Usagi's hard nipples. Usagi moaned, "Oh, Misaki..."

Misaki giggled and sucked on it. Then the other. Usagi let out another moan and rested on his back to give the boy more access to his body; letting go of the thoroughly saliva-covered nipple, Misaki then licked up the man's chest. His tongue ran over the man's throat, he cupped his face in his small hands and licked his neck, face, ears, anywhere that showed skin.

By this point, the boy was straddling his lover. He moved down the body, licking him everywhere; arms, fingers, even the palms of his hands, his stomach and into the navel. And Usagi loved every bit of this...yes, he was definitely going to get more catnip later, and he was very happy to have decided to do this. Misaki, for once, was in control and being so unbelievably sexy! This was such a turn on, for the both of them!

Usagi moaned as Misaki licked his body; the boy was licking his legs now, even sucking his toes, then he licked back up Usagi's right leg and went for his hard erection. The boy licked his lips hungrily then licked Usagi's manhood before putting it into his mouth. Usagi could not have been more pleased by that. He moaned and tangled his large hand in the boy's hair, he was already so close, "Ahhh...Ahhhh, Misaki! Misaki!"

He came right there and then, right into the boy's mouth. Misaki licked all the cum off his pretty lips, smiling brightly. "Ha ha ha! I sucked you, Usagi-san! I know I'm really bad at that stuff but I hope you liked it anyway! Ha ha ha!"

Usagi stared at the boy with a smirk on his face. "You are the one who did it to me, of course I liked it. Misaki, you are so cute"

"And you're sexy, Usagi-san!" Misaki said, laughing.

Usagi stared wide-eyed at the boy, his heart soaring at his words. Suddenly, his heart and groin couldn't handle any more cuteness without do anything; he pulled the boy into his arms and kissed him passionately. One large hand in the boy's hair, the other around the boy's tail, stroking it. Misaki did not fight at all, but kissed him back, wrapping his small arms around his lover's neck.

Usagi pulled out of the kiss to allow the boy to breathe, and whispered, "I love you, my adorable kitten."

Misaki giggled, "And I love you too, Usagi-san!"

Smiling, Usagi reclaimed the boy's lips again.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Misaki had a feeling that he had done something embarrassing...but maybe he was just being paranoid. With a sigh, he sat up in bed. He blinked in surprise, noticing a note on the other pillow. He picked it up and read it, blushing furiously with each word.

To my dearest Misaki,

Thank you for seducing me last night, my little kitten, I hope we can do it again quite soon...which is why I am now out buying more catnip! Sleep well, I'll be back soon,

Love, Usagi-san.

"Cat...nip?" Misaki muttered, frowning.

He suddenly was able to recall last night's events and he ripped up the note in a million pieces, his whole face blushing. "PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVATAGE OF ME! WELL, I'M NOT DOING IT AGAIN, I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD IT SMELLS!"

Suddenly, the smell was back, and it was stronger than ever. Misaki went to the bathroom, putting something in his nose to block that delicious smell, then he quickly ran downstairs; his mind went blank at what he saw- Usagi ordering around some delivery people as they filled the penthouse with who knows how much catnip.

"W-W-What the hell? Did you buy the whole store's catnip?"

Usagi smirked, "Ah, you're awake. Miss me?"

"Why would I? Take it all back! Now!" Misaki demanded.

"And why would I do that when you like it so much?" Usagi said. He got out his cellphone and called someone.

"What are you doing now?"

"Calling Nowaki to take some off my hands; I bet you anything Hiroki would love it as much as you!"

"WHAT?"

"Hello, Nowaki? My apartment is filled with catnip, would you like to have some for Hiroki? You would? Perfect! See you soon!"

Misaki collapsed to the floor, crying. "Perverts...I'm surrounded by perverts!"

Usagi chuckled softly at his cute lover. He took some nearby catnip, unwrapped it and rubbed it on any visible skin. Then he walked over to the boy, pulled him into his arms and unplugged his nose.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!I HATE YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU ARE SO EMBARASSING, I..."Misaki shouted in embarrassment and anger but he cut himself off.

"You what? "Usagi asked with a smirk.

Misaki giggled, and clung to the man, "I don't know! Ha ha ha, I can't even remember what I was so angry about! Ha ha ha!"

The young neko-boy then tightly wrapped his arms around the man's neck and started licking his face. Usagi smirked and picked him up, taking him upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

When Shinobu got home, he threw down his bag then he started to get changed into the maid outfit. As soon as he was dressed, he looked into the mirror and saw a cute little maid with pointy ears and a long swishy tail glaring back at him.

Uugh... this is so embarrassing, I look like a girl! Damnitt, this better make Miyagi mine or I swear, I'll...make father fire Kamijo! Hah, that'll teach him for taking what's mine!

The boy smirked, feeling that his connections would win in the end. He was going to see Miyagi again...he had missed him so much and now he was going to see him again! And once Miyagi saw him in this maid outfit, all of the man's attention and love would be back on him! The image of Kamijo in a maid outfit will no longer matter to the old man, he'll be too turned on by his own lover!

Then Shinobu got out his cell phone and texted Miyagi to come over. Then he sat down and waited on the couch.

Miyagi had come home not long ago when he checked the messages on his cell phone.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX

Miyagi had come home not long ago when he checked the messages on his cell phone.

"Miyagi, it's me. I...I miss you...I don't want to fight anymore...so...so I'll see you soon, ok?"

Miyagi sighed, a smile on his face. "And it hasn't even been a full week yet..."

He then looked at the text. Shinobu was calling for him to come to him. He chuckled softly then he left his apartment, going over to Shinobu's. He was glad that Shinobu had missed him, that he couldn't survive even a week without him...because Miyagi missed him too. He loved his Shinobu-chin and it wasn't worth being away from him, just because of some stupid misunderstanding...

"Ok, Shinobu, I'm here. Listen, I-" he said as he entered the apartment. He cut himself off as he caught sight of the boy and what he was wearing. "Uhhh..."he stared in surprise at his lover.

Shinobu simply stood there with his usual glare on his face. "I'm not saying that I'm not mad at you, because I still am! But...But I love you and I miss you so...so I want you back, ok?"

Miyagi sighed at the boy's words. "Ok, but in my defense, it really wasn't how you thought-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your excuses! Just...just please hold me, Miyagi!"

Miyagi smirked at the stubborn little maid. Walking over, he pulled Shinobu into his arms and held him so tightly, as if afraid he might lose him if he let go. Shinobu gripped the back of the older man's shirt, tears falling down from his eyes.

"Miyagi, I...I l-love you"

"I know" Miyagi answered.

"I m-missed you"

"I know" Miyagi answered. He kissed the boy's forehead then claimed the boy's lips gently in a loving kiss. Shinobu kissed him back. Soon, it evolved into them making out. Each kiss was filled with longing and passion, showing each other exactly how much they had missed each other during those days apart. Shinobu moaned through the kisses as Miyagi's skilful tongue explored and tasted every inch of his warm, innocent mouth. Meanwhile, Miyagi's hands, one was tightly wound around the boy's waist and the other slowly went downwards to the tail; curling his fingers around it, he ran his large hand along it from the bottom to the tip of the tail, tantalizing slowly...

Shinobu suddenly gasped, pulling out of the kiss. "Ahhhhh! M-More! Touch it more!"

Miyagi looked at the boy in surprise. He had only touched the cat tail, he had not touched the boy anywhere else...why was the boy so aroused already? Frowning in confusion, he ran a hand along it again; the boy moaned in pleasure, "O-Oh...oh god! Miyagi!"

A moment later, realization hit the older man. It seemed there was more to Shinobu's maid costume than he had originally thought. A smirk appeared across his lips and, a moment later, he had the boy pinned to the floor. Miyagi hovered above his little maid, staring lustfully down at him. "My my...what an interesting maid costume this is..."

Shinobu gasped as Miyagi then cupped one side of his face with one large hand and moved forward, biting down hard on one cat ear. Then the older man moved down the boy's body and pushed the dress up, forcing his lover to spread his legs.

"M-Miyagi...!"Shinobu cried out as Miyagi grabbed his manhood and licked him, before putting all of him into his mouth. Shinobu moaned, tightly gripping the man's hair in his hands as Miyagi's head bobbed up and down, sucking him off.

He closed his eyes tight, his whole face flushed, panting heavily. "M-Miyagi ...stop...I...I'm going to...come..."

A hot tingling sensation went through him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he threw his head back as he released into the mouth of his older lover.

Licking the white, creamy substance from his lips, a smirk played across them as he moved up the boy again and laid a kiss on Shinobu's lips. He rolled over onto his back then pulled the boy onto his chest, holding him in his arms. "Shinobu-chin, you make one, very cute neko-maid"

"C-Cuter than Kamijo?" Shinobu asked, frowning.

Miyagi sighed, "Shinobu, he is just a co-worker...I feel no feelings of love for him, you have to understand that. You are the one I love. And you are the cutest thing in a neko-maid's outfit I've ever seen. No one can compare to how cute you look right now...ok?"

The boy blushed like a tomato at those words.

He didn't know whether to believe the man or not...he could be lying, just to get out of trouble. But... the look in the man's eyes as their eyes met, the gentle way he was being held right now, told him otherwise. It told him that Miyagi loved him and only him. Miyagi was not lying. Shinobu wanted to believe that...and chose to believe it, even if it was a lie...because he needed to be with Miyagi. He had missed him so much.

"Ok" Shinobu agreed finally.

Miyagi's arms tightened their embrace on the boy. "Thank you. I love you, Shinobu. I love you so much."

Shinobu blushed and buried his face into the man's chest, hiding a smile that had appeared on his face. "I love you too, Miyagi."

The truth of the matter was...neither of them would survive another day if they couldn't see each other again.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Later, in the morning...

Miyagi was surprised and took no means of hiding it. "SHINOBU!WHAT THE HELL?"

"What's wrong?" Shinobu asked, expressionless as always.

"The...the tail and ears...you still have them!" he said, staring at the boy, who was no longer wearing the maid outfit but was still in possession of cute ears and tail of a cat.

"I know. Miyagi, I'm...kind of a cat now. The boy who gave me the outfit did warn me this would happen. Doesn't matter, I'm still me."

Miyagi blinked in surprise, "What?"

"The ears and tail are real, Miyagi. I'm kind of like a cat now" Shinobu said. He tried explaining it to the older man lots of times but finally got him to understand.

"But...why are you so calm? Doesn't it bother you? It'll be with you your whole life...things will be different now..."

But all Shinobu said was, "It'll only be different if we let it be different; as long as you still love me, I don't care what happens to me"

This is what happened to Hiroki, Miyagi understood now. It was all fun and jokes making fun of Hiroki...but with Shinobu, it felt more real because it was happening to his own lover. It was hard to accept...and what was the Dean going to think?

"Miyagi, I don't care. So you shouldn't either" Shinobu said, glaring at him.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

The professors at T University gave Shinobu some trouble over his new adorable appearance. Classmates stared, pointed and whispered among many other things- not that he seemed to care; he answered none of their questions and simply just went by his business as usual, all with his usual expressionless glare on his face. He ignored them completely. His only wish was to be back with Miyagi, content on letting Miyagi take full advantage of him and his new neko body parts.

By lunch time, everyone gave up on getting any reaction from Shinobu and just made do with admiring from afar. Because the truth of the matter was, he was exceptionally good looking and this new neko look had only increased this fact; they all thought the neko parts looked very good on the boy. The girls thought it was very cute and sexy. Even some of the boys thought that same thing, but the rest of the boys envied and hated him.

So, a boy, who was already fairly popular and good-looking, had become twice that...no, not just twice, he had become the most popular guy in his year. All with the help from a perverted costume.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at M University...

Miyagi walked into the office. Hiroki was already busy working. Miyagi stared at him for 10 seconds, then a smirk played across his lips; the literature professor then set his briefcase onto his desk and walked towards the other man. When he reached him, he stood behind him and wrapped his arms around the devil's neck, "Awww, and how is the cute little kitty this morning? Is Kamijo the kitty cat doing his work like a good little boy?"

"Professor...haven't you heard the saying, 'don't poke the bear?' "Hiroki said, twitching angrily.

"Awww! But you're not a bear, you're a cute little kitty-"

"Cats have claws, Miyagi, capable of scratching your eyes out! If you continue to use such patronizing words towards me, I'll make you regret it, I swear I will!"

"And do what?" Miyagi teased.

"Sue you...throw books at you...maybe I might even tell your brat! I don't know, pick one!"

Miyagi didn't like any of those punishments at all...especially the last one. He had finally made up with his lover. An assumed cheating was what got him into that mess to begin with...if he were to risk losing the boy again so soon, who knows what would happen...

Quickly, the professor pulled away and went over to his own desk. Hiroki, sensing victory, said, "Thank you, and you better not use such nonsense on me again, you stupid perverted idiot"

Miyagi got out a cigarette and started smoking it; he stared at Hiroki for a minute or two, then puffed out some smoke and said, "Shinobu's like you now, you know"

This distracted the demon teacher and he shot to his feet, knocking the chair down in the process. "What? What makes him like me? I am nothing like that brat!" Hiroki snapped angrily, glaring at him. "What makes you say that anyway, huh?"

Miyagi sighed, "Earlier, we had a bit of a fight. But just yesterday, we made up and...well, when I came over to see him, he was wearing a maid outfit with cat ears and a tail, and-"

Hiroki started blushing out of nowhere and started attacking the other man with books, rubbers and other school essentials. "M-MAID OUTFIT?WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT STUPID THING? YOU STOLE IT FROM ME, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?"

"N-No, I would never do such a thing...so, so cut that out! He got it from some kid, ok?"

Once Hiroki had calmed down, he put his chair upright again then sat down, folding his arms across his chest, staring down at the floor. "Oh, fuck sake...poor kid, I almost feel sorry for him..."Hiroki sighed.

"Wow...Kamijo the devil is actually feeling sorry for a student? And I thought this day would never come...the world must be ending soon" Miyagi commented with an amused smirk.

"I SAID ALMOST, DIDN'T I?" Hiroki snapped angrily. "And he's not even my student, so shut up!"

The Takatsuki brat pissed him off most of the time but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him...almost. The boy had probably been embarrassed, and would be further embarrassed even more by his seme and the stupid permanent effects of that ridiculous outfit. And Hiroki had been there, he knew how it felt to suddenly be turned into this humiliating weird thing of kitty-ness.

Miyagi let loose a chuckle or two, then got back to their discussion, "Anyway, the ears and tail won't come off. It's exactly the same as what happened to you. So, that is why I said 'Shinobu's like you now' "

A moment of silence. Miyagi hesitated then asked, "Hey, Kamijo...um, are the ears and tail gonna come off? Or-"

"Of course not! Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing these, now would I?" Hiroki hissed angrily, pulling at his kitty ears.

"Oh...ok, that makes sense, I guess" Miyagi said and he sighed. A deep frown appeared on his face. I'm screwed, aren't I? The Deans's kid is a cat...kind of...and now I'm most likely gonna get fired for it...damnitt, why did he have to put on that adorable maid outfit?

Knock Knock. Both professors suddenly looked up and saw the dean at the door, "Excuse me, Miyagi, a moment if you please"

Miyagi swallowed nervously, "Yes, sir". Without another word, he got up and followed him to the Dean's office.

When they sat in their seats, opposite from each other, Miyagi stared nervously at his boss. In his head, he was thinking, Please don't say it's about Shinobu! Not about Shinobu, not about Shinobu, not about Shinobu, not...

"It's about my son" the dean said.

Damnitt! "O-Oh really?"

"I got a call from the Dean at T University...well, this is rather unusual and I'm not blaming you, not at all...but they said he has cat ears and a tail to match! You, of all people, tend to spend the most time with my son. Could you tell me what could have caused this?"

Miyagi laughed nervously, "Ahhh... it's a costume for a class, maybe?"

"The school too came to that possibility...but it won't come off him. It's stuck to his body like glue" The dean sighed in frustration, "To be honest, I'm a bit confused...I've never seen anything quite like it..."

Should I tell him? I should tell him...not everything , of course, but I have to tell him SOMETHING... "Ah, sir? I think I know what it was"

The dean looked up, a bit of hope shining in his aged face. "Oh, thank god...then please, enlighten me."

"Well...there are some costumes in certain stores...they seem to have strange lasting effects on the people who wear them..."Miyagi said and laughed nervously, "Maybe, ah, Shinobu wore the costume on, for a bit of a joke, and got stuck that way"

The dean frowned, looking thoughtful about what he had just said. "Hmmm...that sounds very strange, Miyagi..."he sighed, "But it seems that kids these days have many strange new things to entertain themselves, so it isn't exactly impossible..."

"R-Really?" Miyagi asked.

The Dean nodded his head, "Yes. I think...I think I can accept this. Thank you, Miyagi, you have helped a lot."

"Y-You're welcome, sir" Miyagi said. He bowed then left, going back to the office he shared with Hiroki. He couldn't stop the relieved smile from appearing on his face. Now...Now the fun could begin. Without any worries, he could now explore the wonderful many new possibilities these new kitty parts of his lover's will bring them.


End file.
